


От края до края

by Ruta_Penta, Takishiro



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Friendship/Love, M/M, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruta_Penta/pseuds/Ruta_Penta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro
Summary: Рассказ, написанный Ruta Penta & Takishiro в 2012 г. на конкурс "Вольномыслие".
Kudos: 3





	От края до края

**Author's Note:**

> Рассказ, написанный Ruta Penta & Takishiro в 2012 г. на конкурс "Вольномыслие".

  
_«Гостевая книга сайта Россия.»_  
_XVII век. Реклама на сайте :_

_«Экскурсия по золотому кольцу России»._

_Поляки: «Отличная экскурсия. Отличные болота._

_Поели мухоморов. Кшиштоф женился на царевне-лягушке._

_Ищите нас через Яндекс._

_Из русского интернет-юмора_

Cколько они были в пути, Кшиштоф не знал - и сомневался, чтоб это было хоть как-то важно. Дороги петляли, скручивались, развязывались обратно, выпрямлялись, шли через болота-кусты-леса-боры-города. Совсем недавно Кшись научился ощущать, как сменяется мир. Раньше не сразу замечал - а теперь вздрагивал, проходя через границу, будто кто потоптался на его могиле. И верно - только что был вокруг темный хвойный лес, угрюмый и непроглядный - пристанище лесного царя, а теперь откуда ни возьмись повеяло югом, да и деревья вытянулись и поредели.

\- Смотри, - пихал он Янека под бок.

\- Ага, - говорил тот и, зажевав травинку, смотрел высоко поверх кшисевой головы.

Остальные понемногу отсеялись. Кто остался в том странном городе, где всегда пахло, как в конфетной лавке, кто осел в тихой маленькой деревне, отгороженной от всяких войн завесой пушистого снега, кто, как подхорунжий Войта, просто-напросто женился. И теперь только они вдвоем с Янеком продолжали шагать за проводником.

Тот шагал, свистел, обрывал ромашки и другие цветы, которым Кшиштоф не знал названия, напевал длинную бессвязную песню, и Кшиштофу казалось, что он знает проводника вечно. Один только вопрос не давал покоя. Как-то раз ночью, когда они с Янеком отогревали замерзшие ноги, вытянув их к костру, Кшись сказал:

\- Мы же его убили.

\- Хе?

Кшиштоф вздохнул, встал и побрел к Ивану, который с увлечением нанизывал на прутик какие-то местные фрукты. Или овощи. Поди разберись.

\- Слушай, - сказал он. - Мы... мы ведь тебя убили.

\- Ась? - сказал Иван.

\- Там, на болотах. Я тебя зарубил. Я помню. Взял саблю и...

\- Какую саблю? - проводник поднял бровь.

\- Да вот эту ж... - Кшиштоф потянулся к ножнам, и обнаружил, что ножен нет. Иван заржал - добродушно, будто сыграл с ним хорошую шутку.

\- Дурень ты, брат лях. Это ж где было? В нашем мире, так? А мы оттуда ушли, так?

\- М-москали, - пробормотал Кшиштоф с облегчением и вернулся к Янеку - того уже сморило.

Он чувствовал, когда они перемещались в другой мир, но не знал - как Иван это делает. Никаких тебе ритуальных жестов, песнопений, прыжков через огонь или поворотов вкруг себя. Раз они вышли на солнечную поляну, где стояла старая, облупленная карусель. Деревянные кони, гордо задравшие копыта, верблюды с яркими горбами, еще какие-то заморские животины будто бы ожидали чего-то. Иван обрадовался, хлопнул в ладони и направился к карусели. Оседлал рыжего коня с гривой, давно потерявшей цвет, шепнул ему что-то на ухо. Оглянулся на них с Янеком - садитесь, мол, чего ждете.

Кшиштофу показалось, что он слышал музыку в то время, как карусель, набирая скорость, смазывала окружающий мир.

Хорунжий Стоцкий попал под те же странные чары, что и Кшиштоф, и вопросов не задавал – похоже, даже себе. Будто его и не волновало, как это они вдруг оказались у того костра...

Последнее, что Кшиштоф запомнил в той ... он боялся сказать себе – в той жизни, но, похоже, так и выходило – тошнота. Тошно было от того, что сотворили они с мужиком, и еще муторнее – оттого, что все в отряде знали: не выйдут. Ощеривался ветвями чужой неведомый лес, хлюпал трясиной, выл волчьей стаей невдалеке. И стемнело так быстро, будто сама Матерь Божья прежде времени опустила ночь, не желая видеть, что они сделали с тем крестьянином.

И, как ночь, на лица опустилась тень – все поняли, что не жильцы. И все равно двинулись за Янеком, когда тот вроде высмотрел дорогу. Хотя Кшиштоф по нарочитой уверенности, что рисовалась у друга на лице, понял, что никакой дороги тот знать не знает. Но двинулись за ним и плутали по этому чуждому и враждебному, завязая в подмокших за день и покрывшимися ледяной коркой сугробах. Бродили, пока совсем не выбились из сил, и тогда подхорунжий Войта раскричался, расплевался и сказал, что за Янеком больше не поедет. Разошлись. Кто пошел с Войтой, а кто – с ними. Лошади плелись уж еле-еле, Орлик то и дело рвано всхрапывал и норовил вовсе встать. А потом показалось впереди – ровное, и они со всей усталости и дури въехали прямо в трясину.

Коней потеряли. Жалко.

От всего остального помнил Кшиштоф только костер; яркий, гревший, казалось, издалека. Когда добрались они до этого костра, мокрые, продрогшие почти до бесчувствия, Кшиштоф первым увидел, кто там сидит. И отшатнулся в темноту, онемевшими губами шепча молитву.

\- Что ты, Кшись? – тихо спросил Янек. 

\- Пойдем отсюда. Он нас заманил, теперь мстить будет. Пойдем, Янек...

\- Что ты, брат. Там же костер. Нечисть у огня сидеть не будет.

И сказать бы Кшиштофу – плохой это костер, неправильный, так слова в глотке застряли от того, как тепло, живо плясали средь поляны язычки пламени.

\- Если он не нечисть… - Кшиштоф выдохнул судорожно, не желая додумывать.

\- Пойдем, Кшись, - тихо и странно-ласково сказал хорунжий. По безнадежной этой ласковости Кшись понял, что недодуманное – правда. Так они и вышли к огню - ни дать ни взять сиротки заплутавшие. И встретил их москальский мужик, невозмутимо греющий ноги у костра да сосущий трубку.

\- Нагулялись, что ли, панове? Так прошу к моему костру. Товарищи ваши... тоже скоро будут.

Порой Кшиштоф думал, что все это – наказание за то, что они совершили. Иван ведет их кривой тропкой в ад – или уже привел. Думал он так обычно под дождем, по промозглой погоде, когда хотелось найти какую-нибудь хижину, опуститься в изнеможении на земляной пол и просто спать. А Иван все тащил их куда-то; Янек стискивал зубы, становился бледным и злым и ругался без повода.

Потом было утро, лес вновь обретал краски, и Кшиштоф забывал спросить.

Ему вообще стало очень сложно задавать простые вопросы.

В этот раз проводник разбудил их чуть свет; Кшиштоф сквозь неразлепившиеся веки смотрел, как он суетится и собирает нехитрые пожитки. Янек рядом завозился, поднял голову.

\- Вот что, панове, - голос у Ивана был гулкий, звучал, будто не в лесу, а под церковными сводами, - набрел я тут... на занавесочку. А за ней нехорошие дела творятся.

Занавесками крестьянин называл одному ему видимые двери в другие миры.

\- Что творится? – Янек уже на ногах, пояс затягивает. – Ах ты, ж, курва... Шея затекла. На седле-то лучше спать было...

На седле уж, конечно, удобнее; а в теплой корчме еще удобнее. Кшиштоф как сейчас помнил эту корчму, там стоял плотный запах жареного и ползли влажные, предвесенние сквозняки. А потом из корчмы они двинулись за этим вот...

\- Пан Боркус, - сапоги Янека оказались у самого лица, - вы б уже вставали...

Хорунжий наш уже к подвигам готов... лыцарь эдакий, будто и неважно, что его ждет за той занавеской, и – почему оно ждет. Ему бы все прекрасных дам спасать, на коне да с саблей...

И коней тоже нет, утопли в болоте. Орлика жалко. Одна и память об отце была у Кшиштофа. Напоминание, что отец в самом деле был.

Не след бы жаловаться. И признал батюшка бастарда, и кормил, и в армию вот снарядил - так, чтобы и совесть чиста, и на грех свой лишний раз не натыкаться.

Интересно, что сказали пану каштеляну? Сгинул, мол, несчастный, в москальских болотах, голову сложил за Речь Посполиту... Обратно им теперь дорогу не найти, занавесь за занавесью опускается за спинами, сдвигаются миры, захочешь вернуться – в жизни дороги не найдешь. В детстве Кшись заплутал вот так в отцовском доме, бродил по бесконечным анфиладам, очутился на заднем дворе, и потом уж, когда отыскали, кто-то сказал насмешливо, мол, там ему и место...

\- Вот лежебока! – Янек нагнулся, ухватил его под мышки и вздернул на ноги. Кшись неловко ткнулся подбородком ему в плечо. Отпрянул, чтоб конфуза не было. Зачем так... с утра-то?

\- Что краснеешь? – Янек смотрел неприлично ясными с утра глазами. – Стыдно стало?

И едва не кубарем скатился к ручью, умываться с шумом и фырканьем.

Весь отряд знал, с чего я краснею, а этот не знает, со злостью какой-то подумал Кшиштоф. Ну вот и слава Богу...

Янек вернулся с ручья, растрясывая воду с волос, как собака. Иван, между делом собрав все три сумки, присел на кочку.

\- Рассказывай, - велел Янек. Было у него в голосе что-то владетельное, панское: говори, мол, холоп, пока я слушаю. Оно ясно, что пан Стоцкий – не голытьба деревенская, но... Кшиштоф побоялся бы так говорить с Хозяином. Чему он Хозяин – дороге ли, лесам или болотам, то уж дело второе.

Но ведь это Янек. Он черта в карету запряжет и еще кнутом будет пощелкивать. Впору удивиться, как он угодил в их несчастную хоругвь.

Иван пожевал кору, сплюнул и сказал только:

\- По дороге...

Дорога пылила, будто по ней двигался небольшой отряд. Иван приложил палец к губам и отступил за куст, за листвой скрылся. Кшисек потянул Янека за рукав раз, другой, но тот словно прирос к месту. Увидел: бабы идут, простоволосые, в рубахах по пятки, три десятка или около того. А по краям колонны - детинушки в простом, как поначалу показалось, платье. Вот они подошли ближе, Янек смог разглядеть и странные шапки на головах загорелых мужчин, и посчитать их по головам. Всего шестеро.

Мужчины громко переговаривались на свистящем, каком-то птичьем наречии, размахивали тонкими хлыстами, один вдруг заухал, как филин, запрокинув голову, широко раззявив рот - смеялся, видимо. И Янек, и Кшись уже ясно видели: руки женщин спутаны верёвками - или одной сплошной на всех, толстой, неестественно жёлтой. Пленницы.

Женщины шли молча: ни стона, ни плача, вовсе ни звука, будто даже и не дышали, только двигали мерно ногами и таращились вперёд бессмысленными светлыми глазищами. Янек глядел на них во все глаза, будто выцеливая что-то, выгадывая. Вот пленницы и их стража поравнялись с поляками, вот мужчины в мешковатых, но крепко сшитых одёжках, без сабель и мушкетов, но с неведомыми плоскими приладами на кожаных поясах, окинули двух товарищей подозрительным взглядом. Вот прошаркали мимо молодые девки и в самом соку женщины с тёмными полосами на пропылённых рубашках. Вот один из стражей лениво подстегнул крайнюю в колонне своим хлыстиком, та лишь вздрогнула слегка и припала на ногу. А в следующий миг Янек уже заступил дорогу стражу и, глядя прямо в тёмные глаза его, ухватил за хлыст и дёрнул резко.

И тут же от толчка упали оба на землю, а сверху навалилось тяжёлое. Сверкнуло что-то в воздухе, - или это у Янека искры из глаз посыпались, - ахнул Кшись, из чужаков кто-то крикнул подстреленной птицей, и вдруг загомонили бабы - резко, не по-человечьи. Янек проморгался скорее, сглотнул кровь, всё ещё цепляясь за чужака. А на том уже верхом сидел Иван, без жалости выкручивая руку. Бабы же, оживев внезапно, скидывали верёвки, а иные уже накинулись на своих стражей, зубами впиваясь в кисти рук, срывая с поясов прилады. Один мужчина лежал на земле, придавленный двумя молодками, а рядом с ним валялась, переливаясь на солнце, пистоль с коротким стволом.

Янек вскочил - голова закружилась, обернулся: Кшись стоял, слегка согнувшись, шатался, вцепился рукой в левое плечо и шипел от боли. Глянул шляхтич через плечо, а со стражей уже и покончено: одного скрутил проводник, других бабы завалили толпою, даром, что недавно, снулые и безвольные, покорно шагали, куда прикажут. Удивляться долго не стал, кинулся к другу, придержал того и отвёл руку. И жупан, и рубаха на плече обуглились, а кожа слезла полосой. Ожог. Чем стрелял чужак, огнём? Янек себя не видел, а Кшись, глядя на него, даже шипеть забыл.

\- Погоди, сейчас... - Янек заметался, как несмышлёный, затряс головой по сторонам, и куда делся шляхетский гонор? Ивану некогда было, он стражнику что-то громко в уши чирикал, расспрашивал, должно быть, а странные женщины только перелаивались и тявкали, как лисы, не до поляков им было. - Масла бы...

\- К-какое масло? - выдавил Кшись с трудом. - З-зачем?

\- Так ожог же, - растерялся Янек, - Маслом надо смазать... или сметаной... как будто.

И вздрогнул, когда почти над самым ухом захохотала гиеной чужеземка. Обернулся, глянул на женщину: стояла та, подняв над головой руки в свежих и затянувшихся рубцах, в драной рубахе, босая, и хохотала над ними, выщерив острые звериныме зубы. На несчастную крестьянку она уж никак не походила: языческая богиня, своенравный дух лесной, ведьма, смеялась она, сверкая жёлто-серыми глазами. Напугала. Не думая, Янек двинулся чуть вперёд, заслоняя Кшися от нелюдской женщины, обхватил рукой за пояс покрепче. А женщина отсмеялась, откинула на спину рыже-русую косу и ушла прочь неожиданно быстро. Тут Янек и осмотрелся: все пленницы разбежались, оставив своих мучителей лежать на дороге то ли мёртвых, то ли оглушённых, искусанных и исцарапанных острыми ногтями. Один Иванов пленник был в сознании, полулежал связанный и хмуро пялился в никуда.

\- Ты... отпусти, - тихо выдохнул Кшись почти в щёку. Янек, оказывается, притиснул его к себе вплотную и так и держал, приобняв. Тот только заморгал, будто просыпаясь от странного сна. Разглядывал Кшися, как первый раз при свете увидел.

\- Отпусти же! Что я тебе, барышня? - вывернулся мелкий из крепкой хватки и перекосился всем телом, снова ухватился за плечо и в голос взвыл.

Иван подошёл торопливо, глянул на обоих.

\- И что ты лез, пан Стоцкий? - спросил низким голосом со скрытой грозой. - Ты об оружии местном хоть что знаешь? А о жизни здешней? А, может, эти бабы кровь младенцев пьют, за то и пострадали?

\- Правда, или врёшь? - только и спросил ошалевший ото всего Янек, а руку так и не опустил, будто всё ещё удерживал Кшися.

\- Вру, - кивнул проводник. - Почти. Только ты впредь сначала меня послушай, а потом лезь. Не пострадает твоя шляхетская честь, если ты сначала узнаешь, что к чему, а потом подумаешь.

\- А что тут думать, - разозлился Янек. - Ясно всё. Мужичьё на турок похоже, а бабы вроде наших...

И осёкся, вспомнив лисью богиню и её издевательский смех. А Кшись только вздохнул шумно.

Живого бабьего погонщика Янек с Иваном привязали к дереву, а трупы отнесли с дороги подальше в лес. Кшись тем временем сидел на траве в тенёчке и "для утоления боли" пил какую-то жуткую бормотуху из расписной глиняной баклажки проводника, вяло прислушиваясь к своим попутчикам.

\- Рот-то ему заткни на всякий случай... - это Иван.

Янек отвечал неразборчиво, тихо. Громко хрустнула ветка.

\- Да что с тобой? - снова Иван. - Не боись. Не тронут они нас.

\- ...отблагодарить хотя бы, - Янек.

\- Обнять и поцеловать? - Иван засмеялся. - Вон пятерых поцеловали, как тебе такая благодарность?

Из плеча одного стражника Иван выдернул нож и тщательно вытер о траву - когда увидел, что мужчина стреляет в его спутников, метнул, сбил прицел, иначе бы не жить Кшиштофу Боркусу уже и на этом свете. "Или Янку", - Кшись подумал и тут же забыл, не хотел понимать, что его чуть не убили из-за безрассудства пана хорунжего.

А тот, прибрав на дороге, первым делом поспешил к Кшисю. Маслом мазать голое мясо проводник запретил, будто оно было у них, масло-то. А Янек не дал Ивану товарища перевязать, сам взялся, деловито проводил под мышкой холщовую полосу, опоясывал грудь. Боркус молчал, прикрыв глаза, а Стоцкий нет-нет да и взглядывал ему в лицо украдкой, будто что ему не давало смотреть прямо.

Проводник разбирал трофеи: пистоль им досталась лишь одна, остальные утащили с собой беглянки. Шесть стальных - или Бог весть каких - коротких палки, вроде ручки от нагайки. Шесть тонких, как пруты, гибких хлыстов, которые гнуть можно было как угодно, а вот сломать - никак. Одна небольшая дорожная сумка - Иван снял её с пленного, остальные, видно, ушли вместе с пистолями. Обрывки жёлтых веревок с хитрыми узлами.

И Янек, и Кшись тоже ничего не понимали.

\- И что тут делается? - спросил Янек наконец.

\- Что-что, - Сусанин глянул из-под тёмной с густой проседью чёлки, - Одни такие, другие этакие. Такие этаких теснят, лес на брёвна вырубают, землю для себя распахивают. В плен берут, в могилу кладут. Ничего нового.

\- Ничего нового, - эхом повторил Стоцкий и задумался, вернее, попытался подумать.

\- ОборОтницы, как видишь, сами с зубами - ухмыльнулся Иван. - Если припрёт, и горло перегрызут, и просто жизнь выпьют - у мужиков им сподручно, так уж они устроены, лисицы рыжие.

Янеку почудилось, будто про лисиц Иван сказал с затаённой нежностью или с гордостью даже, переглянулся с Кшисем. У того глаза блеснули - значит, почудилось обоим, вон как оно.

\- А вот эти верёвки их силы лишают, разум сковывают. Зачем узлов только понавязали - лишнее это. Видать, боялись их сильно мужики-то, даже колдовство какое-то придумали, - проводник говорил размеренно, словно про себя что-то высчитывая. - Но про оружие я неправильно сказал, не местное оно. Мужики местные, а оружие - нет.

\- Нанялись к кому-то? - отрывисто спросил Янек, сдвинул брови, как, должно быть, старший пан Стоцкий, когда решал серьёзные дела.

Проводник кивнул, даже не Янеку, а будто сам себе, и продолжил:

\- К тому, кто раньше за эту занавесочку не шастал. А вот поди ж ты...

\- А этот что говорит? - Кшись подбородком указал на пленника.

\- Посылает в то место, откуда ноги растут, - ухмыльнулся Иван.

\- Видимо, придётся поспрашивать получше, - с угрозой сказал Янек и вдруг широко, по-детски распахнул глаза, открыл рот и выпялился на Ивана. Тот только усмехался, прищурившись, а смотрел Стоцкому прямо в лицо. Кшись дёрнулся, понял, что дальше будет и понял, что теперь спрашивать получше уж не сможет, даже если выпьет ещё бормотухи.

\- В том и дело, - сказал наконец Иван с обречённостью, - что придётся. Вот эти штуки нас выдадут.- И поднял одну из тускло блестящих палок. - Или уже выдали кому надо, что отряд дальше не идёт.

Ни Янек, ни Кшись даже не подумали, что можно бросить всё, как есть, и бежать в другое место. Откуда-то обоим было ясно: просто так за другую занавесочку они шмыгнуть не смогут, и не в Иване с его интересом было дело. Так надо, и всё тут.

"Штуки" оставили вместе с трупами, а сами отправились подальше в лес. Связанного пленника на верёвке вёл за собой Янек, Кшись шёл замыкающим, а Иван, как и прежде, шагал впереди, выглядывая, а то и вынюхивая дорогу. Штуки, сказал он, позволяют между собой переговариваться на приличном расстоянии, и если стражники вовремя не отзовутся на призыв старшего, будет ясно, что с ними неладно. К тому же, прибавил стражник, командиры действительно могут узнать, где эти переговорники находятся.

Стражник, к счастью, зачирикал, стоило Ивану покрепче взять его за плечи и заглянуть в глаза. Тут и выяснилось, что женщин перегоняли из их леса родного, который теперь уже не их, не так далеко: вёрст за пять. Поэтому троица шла быстро и подгоняла пленника, стремясь скрыться в лесу, пока завоеватели не хватились пропажи. За пленниц Иван беспокоился меньше, чем за своих спутников, видно, был уверен, что женщины в родных местах не пропадут. Шляхтичи ничего не стали спрашивать: понятно, что проводник бывал здесь раньше.

Остановились отдохнуть ненадолго, когда отшагали уже далеко от тракта. Стоцкий достал заигранную пистоль, усмехаясь, спросил, раз уж Сусанин всё знает, может, и её объяснит?

А тот и объяснил: показал, где заряд, где спуск и как целиться. Всё оказалось и просто, и сложно: Янек так и не понял, что за природа у луча, а в самой стрельбе нужно было только немного попрактиковаться. Стоцкий подумал, что Иван и сам не вполне понимает эту природу, просто принял диковинное оружие, как данность. Как приняли они сами рассказ о переговорах на расстоянии с помощью палок с хитрым внутренним устройством.

\- Если я понял всё правильно, вы ещё не такие ковры-самолёты увидите, - и подмигнул шляхтичам. - Даром, что ли, в сказку попали?

Вот тут уже поляки оживились, почуяв авантюру. Всё лучше, чем уныло тащиться, озираясь по сторонам.

Кшись огнемёт тоже рассмотрел, но как-то вышло, что забрал его Янек. Кшиштоф обиделся слегка, но решил, что свой нож да нож пленного надёжнее. А Иван лучемётом будто брезговал.

Только сказал Янеку:

\- Будешь пристреливаться, на живых деревьях не пробуй - обидятся.

Уточнять, кто обидится, Янек не стал: может статься, что и деревья, чего уж там.

Пока шли, Иван сказал о пленнике:

\- Убивать не хочу. Не наш с вами он, местный, пусть хозяева его или кровники с ним судятся.

Кшись с Янеком переглянулись, и Янек выдал:

\- А ты сам-то наш? Хотя бы вот на дороге: нож ты бросить успел, меня сбить вместе с этим дурнем и руку ему выкрутить... А верёвки эти волшебные с баб что, сами упали?

\- Выходит, что сами.

\- Ты бы мог нас убить, хоть кого-то из хоругви. Успел бы скрыться. Ты не стал.

\- Не стал. И не мог, - отрезал Иван. - Нужды не было.

И, прищурившись, посмотрел на них с Кшисем.

\- Без меня всё решилось.

У Янека по спине далёкий мартовский ветер прошёлся, заморозил посреди местной жары.

Стало вечереть, а они всё шли за Сусаниным по еле заметной тропке. Поляки уже стали привыкать к такому порядку. Только Кшись стал отставать, хоть и говорил, что ожог пустячный. Волосы на лбу намокли, потемнели.

Тогда Иван остановился и поклонился в пояс ближайшим ясеням.

\- Уж привечайте нас, хозяева, устали мы в дороге. Со всех сторон нас рассмотрели, будет таиться.

Тогда и вышел на поляну тонкий, узловатый, на молодые деревья похожий народ. Янек отвесил челюсть и перекрестился.

Иван с этими худыми созданиями общался всё больше жестами - вряд ли кому-то из людей вместо слов удастся так же скрипеть и потрескивать, как эти странные нагие создания, ни мужчины и ни женщины по виду. Кроме них, явились из-за деревьев два лохматых, на зверей похожих, дядьки, забрали пленного и увели. Ни Янек, ни Кшись после так и не узнали, остался ли стражник в живых, и что с ним дальше было. Троицу же отвели к пещере, очень похожей на медвежью берлогу, принесли вяленого мяса и грибов, натаскали воды. "Видно, ручей недалеко, - смекнул Янек. - Надо будет сходить с ними, хоть чуть отмыться". Кшися обступили худышки-деревяне, пальцами-веточками размотали перевязку и деловито смазали буро-зелёной мазью - видно, что не в первый раз увидели такую рану. Боркус вертел во все стороны светлой головой и таращился на них во все глаза.

Отужинали путники в компании лохматых мужиков, а после устроились на ночлег в берлоге на ветках и оленьих шкурах, положив под головы свои одёжки. Янек всё опасался, что в шкурах блохи, ворочался, не мог заснуть. Понял, что нет блох - забеспокоился за Кшися, но тот спал крепко и сопел себе ровно. Стоцкий задремал, но тут ему привиделись светящиеся хари, решил, что проводник призвал местную бесовщину, чтобы отомстить, наконец. Вскочил на лежанке, но было спокойно всё, темно, только снаружи трещали кузнечики и шебуршилась мелкая живность. Что Кшиштоф, что Иван сопели на пару.

Янек откинулся на лежанку, потянул на себя шкуру. Пытался вспомнить, как засыпал дома - не смог, будто всю жизнь провёл в блужданиях по разным землям, будто и родился в дороге. А, может, так и есть? Вышел из костромской трясины, как из материнской утробы и зашагал в никуда, лишь бы идти и не думать: кто он теперь.

Кшись забормотал во сне, Янек обернулся на голос и вдруг представил, что было бы, если б Иван не успел кинуть в охранника нож или промахнулся: ведь оба шляхтича не догадались уклониться, не привыкли к такой скорости стрельбы.

Сусанин точно сказал бы на такие рассуждения: "Если бы да кабы, во рту б росли грибы", - но всё равно жутко, не своей смерти или раны - остаться вдвоём с проводником на этой бесконечной дороге. И ведь правда Янек сглупил. Зато баб освободили, но долго ли продлится их свобода?

Янек лежал, глядел в темноту, всё думал, задавал себе вопросы и не знал, что на них ответить. Так и заснул с тяжёлой головой, во сне видел что-то непонятное, но плохое, что, проснувшись, не захотел вспомнить.

Утром умылись в ручье, быстро перекусили, и повёл их Иван под птичий свист показывать недобрые чудеса.

Наткнулись на срубленные молодые деревья: срезы стволов оказались такие ровные, будто их с размаху снесли огромной косой. Иван прищёлкнул языком, неодобрительно головой помотал. Место с небольшую площадь было расчищено от деревьев, а на ней высился дом - не дом, казарма - не казарма, пирамида без верха неровная, железная. Так себе Янек подумал, а как оно на самом деле - недосуг было спрашивать. А у ворот, врывшись ногами в землю, растопырив надкрылья, словно стальной жук, стояло... стояла...

\- Чертовщина, - шепнул Кшись и прикусил губу, а сам и перекреститься забыл.

Иван усмехнулся, а Янек кивнул: она самая, иначе не скажешь.

Вокруг чертовщины суетились военные - по лёгкой броне да по выправке видно. Солдаты чётко выполняли команды одного из своих, ни платьем, ни бронёй, ни украшением на первый взгляд не отличимого от остальных. Украшений, как понял Янек, тут вообще не любили. 

Одинаковые бойцы в пятнистой форме таскали ящики и в эту чертовщину складывали, а в стороне стояли, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, два смугляка в таких же одеждах, как давешние стражники.

Кшись с Янеком уже знали, что смуглые - местные, городские, а рослые желтоглазые - пожаловавшие за "занавесочку" чужаки. Как называются все племена-народы, Янек вчера запомнить не смог, поэтому так про себя и звал смуглых - турками, а пришлых - чужаками. Пересчитали: на виду пришлых было пятеро. Что могло быть в ящиках, Янек даже не мог предположить. Мех? Какие-то травы? Головы оборотней? Что чужаки могли вывозить из леса?

Оба шляхтича с трудом сдержались, чтоб не открыть рты, когда чертовщина взлетела. Даже забыли оглядываться по сторонам, не идёт ли караул, глазели, как чертовщина поднимается всё выше и точкой растворяется в пронзительно голубом небе. Опомнились, оглянулись: проводник их смотрел, не отрываясь, как строится на площади отряд человек из тридцати и скрывается в лесу, в противоположной от путников стороне. Вот ещё тридцатка высыпала перед казармой.

\- Сколько же их там? Сотня? - себе под нос буркнул Янек.

\- На нас пойдут, - сказал Сусанин тихо и отступил назад, к двум тополям, рукой махнул, чтобы паничи за ним следовали, и прошёл между стволами, как между воротами. Оба друга уже приучились с ним не спорить, в лесах и рощах ходить между стволами, пролезать через развилки деревьев, нырять под ветки лещины вслед за Иваном - надо так надо. И в этот раз прошли, как в ворота, и споро потопали прочь.

\- Наверняка наших баб ищут, - хмыкнул Янек. - Или тех, кто им помог.

\- Может быть, и так, - Иван огляделся. - А, может, одного кого-то.

И перешагнул через ствол.

\- Кого? - спросил Кшись, но проводник не ответил, шагал себе, как будто не слышал. Янек догнал Ивана, схватил за рукав.

\- Скажи: кого?

Иван остановился, развернулся к шляхтичу нос к носу, медленно высвободил руку.

\- Кого ищут, кого ищут... Князя Леса.

\- Убьют? - уточнил Янек, будто Иван мог знать планы неприятеля.

\- А мне почём знать, убьют или увезут подале? Главное им - лесной народ главы лишить, чтобы не рыпались против них. Вот ты ещё спрашиваешь!

Похоже, проводник разозлился на Стоцкого всерьёз, в первый раз за всё время их пути.

\- А я тебе что? - гаркнул Януш. - Ты за своих стоял, а я - за своих! Вот ты бы там, дома у нас, что на моём месте сделал?

\- Я на своём месте, - резко ответил Иван. - И всегда на нём буду. Не моё дело - обезглавливать. Время придёт - всем по делам воздастся, и вашим, и нашим. Авось простится мне, что дурные головы с плеч не сносил! Испортить творение Божие всегда можно, а вот поправить - не каждый раз.

Помолчали. Янек нахмурился.

\- Что теперь делать будем? Со всем этим?

Проводник не ответил.

\- А ты бы что сделал? - спросил Кшись, посмотрел на Янека ясными глазами. Стоцкий глянул исподлобья, сплюнул.

\- Тут болота нет.

\- Тут всё есть, - отозвался проводник, - Но толку с того никакого. Пришлым с воздуха пол-леса выжечь не трудно. Просто не прижало ещё, вот и бегают пока по лесу на своих двоих.

Шляхтичи тут же переглянулись: об одном и том же пожалели. И тут же, как по команде, обернулись на проводника.

\- С воздуха, - задумчиво повторил Кшись, нехорошо сверкнув глазами. - Нашим бы гусарам такие крылья, сейчас мы бы тут не...

Иван смотрел на них тяжело, мрачно, хуже, чем в проклятом лесу под Костромой, катал на скулах желваки.

\- Паничи вспомнили позавчерашний день, - Сусанин опустил голову. - Военный люд весь одинаков: найти да изничтожить. Крылья им. Да не дай Боже вам увидеть, что после атаки с воздуха бывает...

Янеку почудилось, будто Иван договорил тихо-тихо: "...на своей земле". Стоцкий мотнул головой, отгоняя давешний сон.

\- Выходит, - сказал он, будто не вставала сейчас между ними прежняя вражда, - что с князем, что без князя, обречена вся нелюдь лесная? Останутся тут только эти... турки, и то, наверняка, данниками. Так выходит?

\- Не так, - Сусанин вскинул подбородок. - Ты б сдался? - и добавил с поддёвкой:

\- На их месте?

Януш вместо ответа со всей силы сжал эфес сабли. Иван огляделся вокруг.

\- Здесь всё другое, не как у нас, - сказал, наконец, - Много для чужаков неведомого. Лесным их одолеть легче будет, если городские о секретах этой земли не расскажут. А городские могут и забыть что важное, бывают ведь такие беспамятные,- и подмигнул. - Выход всегда есть!

Кшись воскликнул было:

\- Выход! - но опомнился, тихо продолжил:

\- Ты бы мог этого князя увести отсюда или спрятать понадёжнее.

\- А меня никто из здешних не просил. Я и знать не знаю, где этот мальчишка скрывается.

\- Мальчишка? - дёрнулись оба поляка. Подумали: может, это судьба так нарочно повернулась, одного мальца убивать шли, второго скроют от убийц, и будут свободны от мытарств.

\- Не видел я его, только слышал, что есть один из местного племени, у которого и к чарам способности, и право наследное есть, чтобы все лесные племена объединить и захватчикам дать от ворот поворот. Но не дорос ещё до княжения, ума не набрался. Вроде бы сказка, чтобы народ не унывал и не терял надежды, но за сказками солдатики по лесам не рыщут, - сказал Иван и снова усмехнулся, со значением глядя на шляхтичей.

\- Не устал над нами глумиться? - не выдержал Янек.

\- И то правда, - подхватил Кшись. - Всё поучаешь! Хотел отомстить - оставил бы в болоте! Всё лучше, чем так...

Иван посмотрел на одного, на второго.

\- Смерти ищете, панове? Да уж, умереть легче, чем жить: живому думать много надо, на все случаи жизни приказов от старших не бывает.

И, Кшисю уже одному:

\- А тебе-то чем плохо так, панич? Выбор у тебя всегда есть.

Так сказал про выбор, будто знал про Боркуса больше самого хорунжего. Кшись смешался, замолчал и отвернулся через силу, как если б Иван взглядом его голову удерживал - либо сам удерживался, хотел узнать что-то для себя, высмотреть. Или попросить о чём. Будь Кшись девицей, Янек бы заревновал. А так - опустил голову, глотая обиду. Ничего, потом расскажет, какие у него с этим москалём секреты.

Вдруг стало тихо-тихо вокруг: птицы разом загомонили и смолкли, как по команде. Все трое сразу поняли, что чужие солдаты близко. Иван отшагнул назад, меж двух берёзовых стволов, и поманил за собой шляхтичей. Те осторожно, медленно потянулись следом, стараясь ступать бесшумно. Янек пустил Кшися вперёд, а сам обернулся и чуть не взрогнул: из стволов деревьев, что оставались позади, проступали суровые человеческие лица. Вдалеке зашлась причитаниями одинокая птаха.

Теперь они шли по тому же лесу, но пустому, безжизненному. Тишина давила на уши, никого живого, казалось, не было в округе. Солнце еле пробивалось сквозь кроны, свет шёл блёклый, серый какой-то. Иван раз только обернулся, приложил палец к губам и сделал такую свирепую физиономию, что оба шляхтича не посмели не то что слова - звука издать. И снова след в след, тихо, шаг за шагом.

Кшись первый заметил серую фигуру между деревьев. Иван тут же обернулся и снова приложил палец к губам, а потом махнул рукой: следуйте молча. Тощее существо не шевелилось, стояло прямо, раскинув руки.

Янек сначала не понял, что не так, а вблизи разглядел: деревянин от макушки до середины туловища был разрублен пополам, однако смотрел на них тускло-зелёными глазами и, кажется, даже видел. Тут уже перекрестился Иван - широко, по-православному, при этом продолжая мерно шагать вперёд. А там уже, словно из-под земли, возникло почти у них на пути обгоревшее до неузнаваемости существо и уставилось водянистыми бельмами.

Янек заставил себя не смотреть в обугленное лицо, высунулся из-за Кшисева плеча: впереди тут и там между деревьев торчали высокими пнями безрукие, обожжённые, обезглавленные. Рука сама потянулась за пазуху, нащупала крест. Груди коснулось липкое, холодное, Стоцкий тут же глянул: весь рукав был испачкан болотной жижей. Сжал зубы, крест не выпустил, так и шёл, отогревая за пазухой омертвевшую руку, пялился ровно в спину Кшисю, бездумно следил, как по заледеневшему жупану стекает грязная вода. Дальше не смотрел и не хотел знать, что сейчас перед собой видит сам Кшись. Шаг, ещё шаг...

Вдруг ярко стало вокруг, мазнул по глазам жёлто-зелёный солнечный зайчик, зашуршало и затренькало вокруг, резко хрустнула под ногой ветка, и Янек вздохнул судорожно, будто до этого не дышал вовсе. Кшись впереди слегка пошатнулся. Иван сделал несколько шагов, остановился, запрокинул голову. Обернулся, наконец.

\- Ну уж простите за дурную дорогу. Иначе никак не уйти было, если только за другую занавесочку, но вы, вроде, ввязаться хотели в местные дела.

И улыбнулся через силу.

\- Х-хотели, - выдохнул Кшись.

\- Я не нарочно, - проводник снова улыбнулся и стёр рукавом со лба проступивший пот. - Берёза - дерево навье, я думал, у нас только. А оно, видишь, и здесь тоже.

Первый раз Сусанин перед ними оправдывался.

\- Иван, - позвал Янек. Тот уже вытащил свою баклажку и хлебал из неё, замочив усы и бороду. Оторвался, повернул к Стоцкому голову.

\- Нам уже делить больше нечего, верно? - медленно, чуть не по слогам, спросил Янек.

Проводник кивнул и протянул баклажку Кшисю, не глядя. Боркус оттолкнул руку, насупился. Вот же чудила, он - раненый, пил бы первый. Янек думал - всё та же бормотуха, а оказалось - вода родниковая. Сладкая. Моргнул, чтоб не заплакать, заслонился рукой, как будто от солнечного луча, всучил всё-таки посудину упрямому Кшисю.

\- Не пойдём больше так, не боитесь, - успокоил Сусанин. - Самому тошно.

И тут же хмыкнул в усы:

\- Стоят и глазами своими безглазыми так и стреляют, так и стреляют! Ну кто такое из честных христиан выдержит, а? Так и в штаны недолго наложить…

Кшись фыркнул, а Янек засмеялся в открытую. Благодарен был, что Иван всё на местных покойников перевёл, но после украдкой несколько раз осмотрел свои руки: живого ли человека они.

\- Глядите, - Сусанин указал между деревьев. - Вон, рыжая!

Лиса выскочила шагах в двадцати перед ними, сверкнула глазами и потрусила вперёд.

\- Вот она нас и поведёт дальше, - сказал проводник, с видимым удовольствием складывая с себя на время все полномочия.

\- Заведёт, - бросил Янек.

\- Куда уж дальше-то, - усмехнулся Иван.

И все трое поспешили за лисой, стараясь не упустить из виду.

Деревья теперь будто расступались перед ними, сухие ветки не цепляли за полы, просветы в кронах стали шире, света больше. Чем дальше уводила лиса от тропы мёртвых, тем меньше оставалось на душе у путников тоски и тревоги. И вот лиса шмыгнула за орешник и выкатилась кувырком через голову девушка в коротком шерстяном платье поверх белой рубахи, в ожерелье из ягод и пёстрых перьев, такая же русая с рыжиной, как освобождённые пленницы. Посмотрела лукаво, в пояс поклонилась, тут же выпрямилась и отрывисто засмеялась. Показала рукой, мол, добро пожаловать, в гости просим к нашему шалашу, и быстрым шагом пошла вперёд, покачивая бёдрами, будто поддразнивая.

Сусанин обернулся к шляхтичам, приподнял брови - видали, мол? Видали, кивнул Янек. Кшись поджал губы, всё ему не так было, и бабы не те. Путники пошли за провожатой, вынырнули из орешника на небольшую прогалину, там и увидели мальчишишку-княжича в окружении своей свиты.

Остановились и поклонились, разглядывая исподволь: на вид лет двенадцати темноволосый, с золотистой кожей, на человека похож, в зелёной расшитой рубахе и тёмных штанах. Ни тебе зубов с когтями, ни листвы на голове, ни шерсти - плащик только с плеча свисает, как птичье крыло. Но что плащик?

Княжич смотрел на них снизу вверх светло-карими глазищами, будто насквозь. Лицо не по возрасту серьёзное, а губы детские совсем. Янек почему-то вспомнил: "с воздуха", и невольно глянул вверх, а потом на княжеских охранников: слева от мальчишки - пятеро коренастых лучников в пёстрых тряпках, справа - два деревянина да четыре лисьих женщины, а за спиною - лохматых два и один пожилой турок-горожанин с пером в волосах, вот и всё.

Янек на турка посмотрел, бровью дёрнул: вот как, и тут перебежчики есть. Всё как дома. Кшись тоже на турка посмотрел и усмехнулся, видно, подумал о том же.

Княжич заговорил, Янек к Ивану повернулся: толмачь, мол. Тот и сказал:

\- Говорит, он Учват, старого князя Вирдана наследник. Говорит, он нас ждал.

Представились и путешественники, все трое, хотя Ивана явно представлять нужды не было. Княжич разрешил им присесть и сам уселся прямо на траву, поджав под себя ноги, начал объяснять. Кшись прислушался было: ему всё казалось, что речь мальчика не так уж сильно отличается от языка стражников-горожан, но тут Кшись отвлёкся, на луки засмотрелся. Свои они с Янеком потеряли в лесу, жалко так и завидно: у пана хорунжего и сабля, выходит, и пистоль, а он с ножами, как Иван-сельский староста.

\- Ему нужно выйти к ближнему южному городу через окружение, - перевёл Иван.

\- К городу? - недоверчиво преспросил Кшись.

Княжич заговорил снова.

\- Там не будут искать никого из лесного народа, хотя бы сперва. А вот этот его помощник поможет хорошо спрятаться.

\- А не выдаст своим? - усомнился Янек в горожанине-перебежчике.

Княжич тут же переспросил, видно, интересно стало, о чём гости между собой говорят. Рассказывал что-то Ивану, рукой водил по воздуху.

\- Он обязан старому князю жизнью, клятву, говорит, на крови принёс. Да и пойдут они не вдвоём, а втроём, для надёжности.

Шляхтичи переглянулись.

\- Мы согласны проводить хоть в ближний город, хоть в дальний, - сказал Янек Ивану. - Но без тебя мы не выберемся отсюда.

\- Я как раз и согласен, труда большого тут нет. Но вы двое напрасно в конце пути чуда ждёте. Это… просто дорога, а вы по ней идёте, и, кроме вас, никто вас с неё не отпустит.

\- Не просто, - еле слышно прошептал Кшись. Янек расслышал, а Иван опять сделал вид, что мимо ушей пропустил.

Тут княжич Учват и объявил, что вот сейчас и пойдут, только распорядился сначала гостей накормить. Принесли им яблок печёных, того же вяленого мяса и медовухи, а у Янека после похода по навьей тропе кусок в горло не шёл. Глянул на Кшися, а тот так же над едою грустит. А хозяев обижать никому не хотелось, да и обедать давно уже пора было, так и давились все трое, Иван ещё то по горлу рукой водил, то за воротник хватался. Одна из лисьих женщин наклонилась к нему, вроде, сказала что-то. Потом уставилась на Янека с Кшисем и давай улыбаться, тут-то они её и узнали: вот её они и спасли на дороге, она и смеялась над ними. Но теперь уже не испугались - она же живая, хоть и оборОтница. А та подошла к востроносым лучникам и одному, вихрастому, давай что-то тявкать, а сама посматривает на шляхтичей, и больше на Кшися. Янек заметил, что лучники от неё на шаг отступили, как будто между ними неприязнь какая. Но вихрастый выслушал, голову так склонил, этак, нахмурился, но затем вроде согласился с ней в чём-то. Подошёл к Боркусу и протянул ему свой лук, а с ним и колчан, сказал что-то.

\- Тебе даёт - на удачу, - разъяснил Иван. А лисья женщина ещё что-то прибавила. Иван крякнул, погрозил ей пальцем и переводить не стал.

Княжич уже переоделся в городскую строгую одежду, к нему подошёл лохматый дядька и протянул нож - не из стали, из железа. Мальчишка решительно провёл им по ладони и вытер руку о клинок.

\- Знаете, что значит? - шепнул Иван. - Теперь если княжич умрёт, нож тотчас ржа съест. Так лес и будет узнавать, жив ли их будущий господин.

Горожанин, кажется, Зичи по имени, уже стоял наготове с дорожным посохом, с сумкой за плечами, и троица поднялась на ноги, подхватив котомки. Кшись приладил было лук на виду, но подумал, что лучше обернуть его чем-нибудь: если кто встретится в дороге, может узнать оружие лесовиков. Пришлось заматывать тем, что от сменной рубахи осталось. Иван одобрил и прибавил:

\- Лук береги. Знаешь, как их делают? Ясень сам свои ветки отдаёт тому, кого достойным считает.

\- Шавача! - окликнул тем временем княжич вихрастого лучника, и тот пошёл к нему, шаг, другой - и нет уже человека в пёстрой куртке, а летит к своему господину сойка и садится на руку. Путники даже моргнуть не успели.

"Вот почему он оружие согласился отдать, - догадался Янек, - Знал, что не пригодится в ближайшее время".

Дошли они всего ничего - до лесной речушки неподалёку, а там Иван нашёл взгорок, а в нём пещерку под корнями вяза. Что поделать, пришлось в пещерку лезть. Сперва шли, согнувшись в три погибели, потом стало можно выпрямиться. Темноты не было - свет издалека пробивался, как будто синий, но тёплый, не мертвенный. Потом вроде пол вверх пошёл, светлее стало, а там уже вышли в большую пещеру с выходом-щелью. Выбрались поскорее на холм, отряхнулись, огляделись: деревья вокруг редкие, вроде тополей, в небе - предвечернее солнце, а внизу - город белый с высокой стеной, а к стене тянется дорога. И старшие, и княжич вверх поглядели, как Янек недавно на поляне, нет ли той чертовщины в небе, а после опять на город.

Зичи на город смотрел, как на бывшую невесту, а теперь - чужую жену. Головой встряхнул, стал с холма спускаться, путаясь ногами в траве. Обернулся, подал княжичу руку, а малый ещё подумал, прежде чем опереться. Янек хотел пошутить, Кшисю в такой же манере протянуть руку, посмотрел на товарища и раздумал - сколько можно над ним смеяться. Поспешил по склону без дорожки, оскользнулся слегка. Кшись поймал за рукав, удержал.

\- Наперегонки, пан хорунжий?

\- А то!

\- Дети малые, - буркнул Иван.

Настоящее дитя на шляхтичей посмотрело, руку помощника своего выпустило и - бегом вниз! Шавача-сойка с плеча княжича сорвался, вперёд полетел. Иван с южанином переглянулись: мальчишки глупые, стригунки! Куда им воевать, кем править!

Учват шляхтичей обогнал, обернулся у подножия и, наконец, улыбнулся по-детски: вот так-то, дяденьки! И Янек ему улыбнулся, и вздохнул, будто камень с души свалился.

\- Янек, - позвал Кшись тихо. Помолчал. - Ребёнка труднее убить, чем взрослого, да?

Стоцкий не ответил, только глаза на миг прикрыл - резануло, будто мокрый колючий снег попал.

Спустились Зичи с Иваном, и дальше все шли без выкрутасов, свернули в рощу, чтобы оттуда тихонько вынырнуть на дорогу. Зичи тихо внушал что-то княжичу, должно быть, наставлял, как вести себя в городе. Шавача сидел теперь на сумке горожанина, тихо-тихо: тоже слушал. Правда, вскоре ему надоело, и принялся перья чистить да поглядывать на свёрток у Кшися за спиной - беспокоился за лук. У кромки дороги, под тополями, распрощались, чтоб не увидел дозор с городских стен лишних путников.

\- Идём, - сказал проводник. - Дальше уж тут без нас.

И пошли беглецы лесные своим путём, а Иван свернул в рощу, и поляки за ним. Ста шагов не прошли, а уже будто стемнело чуть-чуть.

\- Да где ж она? Должна быть, - Иван оглядел тополя, будто ждал, что появится дверь какая. Кшись задышал вдруг тяжело, потрогал плечо, видно, пот попал таки в рану. Проводник тем временем углядел что-то, чуть не бегом побежал, Кшись, как привязанный, побрёл за ним. Вот спелись!

\- Стой! Рану покажи, - потребовал Янек.

\- Ты лекарь? - отбрыкнулся Кшись, не останавливаясь.

\- Тебе - да.

Янек стоял, смотрел в спину и ждал. Думал, вернётся, вздохнёт, как обычно, стянет с плеча рубаху...

Ошибся. Изменился Кшиштоф - спина распрямилась, будто с неё спал, наконец, невидимый груз, движения стали чётче, да и глаза он реже опускал при разговоре. Не послушался вот пана хорунжего, как прежде, словно и доверять перестал. А раньше доверял ли? Может, просто побаивался, а теперь осмелел, больше на себя стал надеяться? Янек думал, что должен Кшися опекать, как старший по званию, по годам старший, да и вообще... А что - вообще? Родом знатнее, ростом выше, сильнее? Да много ли выше, много ли сильнее! Что усы у приятеля не растут? Так вон, зарос слегка, пока бродили по мирам.

Грустно стало Янеку, в первый раз он подумал, кому, кроме себя, нужен. Раньше задумываться не хотел, знал, что отец недолюбливает, брат чуждается, что друзья - не друзья, а так, приятели неблизкие. Зачем думать, рвать сердце, когда можно пить-гулять, а то и пойти на службу? Команды отдавал - тоже не думал особо, кто ему эти люди. А сейчас думать поздно: разбрелась хоругвь, не найти, а отец и брат там, куда нет возврата. Проводник - чужак, хоть и не враг больше, примирились, да не сошлись. Янек на Сусанина дивился: холоп как есть, а власти, выходит, у него больше, чем у всех Стоцких вместе взятых. И как прикажете на него смотреть: сверху вниз или снизу вверх? Как на равного отчего-то не получалось, либо так, либо так.

Вот и оставался у Янека Кшись один. Земляк, боевой товарищ, тот, скем поговорить можно не выворачивая язык, не через Ивана, а запросто на родной муве. Иногда и вовсе без слов обходились. Только встало между ними непонятное, что никак не выразить ни словом, ни жестом. Если только руку сжать и держать долго, чтобы тепло было, чтобы не зудело под сердцем. А с тех пор, как они одни друг у друга остались, зудело почти всегда. Янек знал: надо сказать или сделать что-то, но никак не мог понять, что и как.

Тут проводник позвал, и Янек вышел за ним к хатке без углов из саманной глины. На подоконнике горела еле заметным пламенем, подмигивала белая свечка.

\- Нам как раз сюда, - тихо, как самому себе, сказал Иван и первым шагнул в дверь, а шляхтичи уже за ним, столкнувшись плечами. Кшиштоф своему обыкновению изменил и не отстранился, и как-то так вышло, что оба одновременно взяли друг друга за руки.

Почудилось Стоцкому или нет, но будто толкнул их ветер на пороге, земля чуть вздрогнула. Ягнек даже сильнее пальцы Кшисю стиснул: а вдруг потеряется между этими чужими местами?

Проводник уже по хатке ходил, осматривал глиняные полки да соломенные лежаки, а поляки встали вдвоём у порога. Иван посмотрел на них, прищурившись, покачал головой и хмыкнул. Кшись потянул ладонь из Янековой, а тот медленно разжимал пальцы, бездумно глядя по сторонам и пытался уложить себе в голову то, что пожелал сейчас при переходе: срастись вот так руками и никогда не разлучаться больше. Так и стоял, дёргал себя за ус и смотрел в жёлтый глиняный пол. Кшись уже выглядывал в окно: деревья там уже другие были, другое небо, другой мир.

\- Я гляну, - Кшись дёрнулся за дверь.

\- Глянь, панич, - отозвался Иван.

Янек бросил на пол котомку.

\- Погоди, я с тобой выйду.

\- Боишься, пропаду без тебя, пан хорунжий?

Янек выскользнул мимо него за дверь, буркнув:

\- Жарко тут.

Снаружи уже почти стемнело, даже луна взошла. Янек даже порадовался: одна, привычная, а то бывало, где две, где три, где вовсе нечто несусветное по беззвёздному небу носится.

Подошёл Кшись, встал чуть поодаль.

\- Ну что ты от меня, как от чумного, шарахаешься? Обидно же. У меня ведь, - осёкся, вдохнул воздуха, - и не осталось никого, Кшись. Ты - моя Речь.

Тот глаза распахнул широко-широко, шагнул было вперёд и остановился, как на невидимую стенку налетел. Янек хотел обнять его, но Кшись ладонь выставил, сказал твёрдо:

\- Не надо.

\- Почему же? Да что ж такое!

\- Ты не видишь. Все видят, а ты нет, не понимаешь. И не надо. Нельзя просто, и всё.

И такое лицо сделалось у Боркуса, будто его казнить сейчас будут. Янек совсем опешил.

\- Да что... Да как..? Да что я сделал тебе плохого? Скажи, может, я пойму наконец!

Не выдержал, шагнул вперёд, взял Кшися за здоровое плечо, притянул к себе.

\- Скажи: что?

До того, как спросил, уже понял. И до того, как Кшиштоф, не выдержав, качнулся навстречу и прижался на миг всем телом. Янек вздрогнул, будто его лучом полосанули от низа до макушки, Кшися прижал к себе, не думая больше, что происходит с ними и как это всё называется. Опомнился, оглянулся вокруг: на деревья, на окно хатки. Никто на них не смотрел, кроме блёклой луны с медленно чернеющего неба.

Оба, не сговариваясь, шагнули от окошка подальше, в густую синюю тень стены. Янек опёрся спиной о тёплую шершавую стену, вытянул ладони вперёд, облизнул губы. Кшись шагнул ближе, подставился под руки, вытянул шею, а сам заговорил тихо, торопливо:

\- Нехорошо же так. Не должно так быть. Мать Божья не простит.

\- Не простит... - повторил Янек бездумно, глянул в небо - Ничего уже не простит. Мёртвые мы. Нам теперь всё можно.

Снова притянул Кшися к себе - тот бестолково вцепился в пояс, толкнулся коленкой в ноги Стоцкому, - обхватил ладонями заросший щетиной подбородок. Всмотрелся в твёрдое, уже не мальчишеское лицо, ничем не похожее на нежный девичий лик - и в шальные, пропащие совсем глаза Кшися и выдохнул:

\- Господи Исусе, как же я влип...

Кшись тут же моргнул, скривил рот и оттолкнулся.

\- Ты влип? Один, стало быть, - засмеялся зло. - Ты влип, а нам так и положено, подлым людям, господ обожать и лизать им... что скажут.

Отмахнулся рукой, будто хотел ударить и шагнул к двери, рванул на себя со всей силы и скрылся в хате.

Янек ничего не успел сказать. Сполз только по стене и сидел так, сжав колени, обхватив голову руками. После поднялся и сплюнул.

\- Бывают же дураки на свете!

Он сам не знал, о ком сказал это - о Кшиштофе, о себе или о них обоих.

Ужинали в полном молчании. Кшись злился, губы дул, Янек не знал, куда глаза и руки деть, Иван глядел исподлобья. Плюнул и вышел будто бы по нужде. А толку? Кшись нос воротил, Янек сопел молча. Плюнул, завалился на ворох соломы, едва прикрытый рогожкой, и уставился в плоский потолок. Кшись пристроился на другом конце лежанки, вытащил из сумы свою тёплую одежду и напоказ обложился ей: не тронь, мол.

\- Дурень ты как есть, - Янек вздохнул, нырнул под рогожку и зарылся поглубже в сено.

\- А знаешь, - неожиданно вдруг начал он, будто по наитию, - за что меня отец из дома выгнал?

\- А он тебя выгнал? - хмыкнул Кшись из-под вороха тряпья.

\- А то, - отозвался Янек с мальчишеской гордостью. - Шалил много, позорил фамилию. Вот однажды, помню, с товарищами решили мы изобразить лихих людей... - и замолчал.

\- И что?

\- Да ничего хорошего, - отрезал Янек и оглянулся, не идёт ли Иван. - Выгнал он меня за то, что я в трактире на столе в женском платье плясал. Нетрезвый, как ты понимаешь.

\- Ты? - Кшись даже подскочил.

\- Я. Выпили мы с друзьями, захотелось праздника. А сидели мы у одной вдовушки весёлой, вот она и придумала нам забаву: обрядиться во что почуднее и пойти в трактир. Я у неё платье одолжил, румяна там... - и покраснел не хуже нарумяненного.

Кшись захохотал.

\- Хороша барышня! Усатая, плечистая... Ой, красавица!

\- Так то жарт был! - взвился Янек. - Да шёл бы ты, знаешь. Я тебе затем рассказал, чтоб ты ржал как конь?

\- Ой, - Кшись изо всех сил старался как конь не ржать. - А теперь стыдишься. Когда на столе плясал, не стыдно было шляхтичу?

Янек сосредоточенно жевал губу.

\- Пьяный был, - и замолк.

Так минутку полежали молча, а потом Кшись толкнул товарища в плечо.

\- Пане Стоцкий, а, пане! А ты тогда эти-то себе надставил? - и руками у груди своей показал, что за "эти". Рушников натолкал или шарфик какой?

И снова заржал.

\- Да чтоб тебя, холера такая! - Янек сгрёб в горсть сена, сколько смог, и кинул в Кшися, но сам уже не выдержал и тоже расхохотался.

Ночью Кшиштоф проснулся от того, что большая красная звезда светила через окошко прямо в глаз. Он замычал недовольно, прикрылся рукой и повернулся на бок. Янек лежал совсем рядом и смотрел на него.

\- Ты мне снился, - сказал он серьезно.

\- М-м? – сказал Кшиштоф, пытаясь понять, как это расстояние между ними так быстро уменьшилось. .

\- У тебя были крылья.

\- М-м?- он очертил у себя за плечами – те гнутые, гусарские...

\- Нет, - сонно сказал Янек. – Просто крылья.

Кшиштоф забыл о звезде и придвинулся к нему вплотную.

Он сидел на корточках в тине и держал на ладони лягушку.

\- Кшиштоф, - позвал Янек издалека. Голос у него был хриплый. Слишком долго ночевали они на еловых ветках.

Он молчал. Разглядывал склизкую пятнистую кожицу, выпуклые глаза.

\- Кшись, - позвал Янек.

\- Ква, - сказала лягушка. - Ква.

На голове у нее миниатюрным обручем сияла корона.

\- Он на болоте жить останется, - сказал Янек. - Невесту себе нашел, глядите-ка.

Зашуршало, тяжелые высокие сапоги разбрызгали глинистую воду. Иван подошел, наклонился. От него тоже почему-то пахло тиной.

\- Эге, брат лях, - сказал он. - Да это принцесса. Ты принцессу отхватил.

Бесконечность назад Кшиштофа, может, это и удивило бы. Но сейчас он только плечами пожал. Принцесса так принцесса.

\- Кто ж ее так?

\- Знать бы, - сказал Иван. - Мож, колдун местный, оттого, что не дала. Мож, грех на ней какой... или на папаше. Поцелуй - в деву обратится.

\- Иван, - Янек приблизился наконец. - Хватит его дурачить, еще поверит. Ну так, жених лягушачий, ты идешь?

Кшиштоф осторожно посадил квакушку в карман. Поднялся.

\- А как же. Это известно: куда хорунжий, туда и пани хорунжева...

\- Бог с тобой, Кшись, - мягко сказал Янек. - Кто-то дурную шутку придумал, а ты и рад повторить.

Если б только это была шутка... Я б тогда так далеко тебя послал, куда и наш проводник дороги не знает. Если б то была шутка...

\- Ну, братья ляхи, - позвал Иван. - Вы идете или любиться собрались?

В кармане нерешительно квакнуло, и Кшиштоф подумал о лягушке с нежностью. Вот женюсь на тебе, стану лягушачьим принцем, будем жить в болоте и добра наживать, а эти пусть идут... на кудыкину гору.

\- Что лягушка, - сказал Иван, когда Кшиштоф с ним поравнялся, - вот я в одной стране парня знал, так он на овце был женат. И ничего, сладилось...

По пути Кшись от нечего делать пристал к Ивану:

\- А она правда может быть принцессой?

Принцесса ехала с удобством в Ивановом туеске. Тот приготовил туесок для ягод, и на Кшися теперь поглядывал неодобрительно.

\- Может быть, - сказал проводник, - кем угодно.

\- Поцелуй ее, Кшись, - подзадорил Янек. - Может, там паненка-красавица. Отец-король ее в жены тебе отдаст, нужды знать не будем...

\- Да она как пана хорунжего увидит, так сразу и присохнет, - мрачно сказал Кшись. - Толку целовать...

\- Это, конечно, дело, - неожиданно серьезно сказал Иван. - Расколдовать. Только учти, пан хороший, что жениться придется.

\- Это в сказке так, - отмахнулся Кшись.

\- А тут что - не сказка тебе? И законы сказочные. Хочешь - не хочешь, если превратишь ее обратно, окольцует она тебя. Или ты ее... Тебе ведь и охота бы на принцессе жениться, верно ведь, пан Боркус?

Черт знает, кого им Бог послал в том болоте. Или не послал, а сам пришел, оттого что только Ему про людей столько известно. Про то, что Кшись всегда мечтал о своей фамилии, о гербе, как у всех, и чтоб косо не смотрели...

Вот и дошел совсем пан Боркус - так, пожалуй, и впрямь лягушек целовать начнет. Кшись плюнул и от Ивана на всякий случай отошел подальше.

Город был прекрасным и странным, и Кшись долго не мог понять, что же в нем странного. А оказалось – не городская, домашняя уютность, как в той саманной хатке, где они ночевали. Вроде бы и дома не такие громоздкие, хоть и богатые, и неминуемый рыночный гвалт – тише, чем обычно. Закрой глаза - и покажется, что город весь сделан из таких хаток. Хорошее место, доброе. Тут бы и остаться...

Но пока Кшись оглядывался по сторонам, будто ребенок, в базарный день попавший к ларькам со сластями, Янек заметил, что не все в этом городе ладно. И Кшися толкнул, глазами указывая на одну из крыш.

Тот прищурился – и увидел там, наверху, мелькнувшую тень. Человек был на крыше – и человек этот не хотел, чтоб его заметили.

«Ждет», - одними губами сказал Янек, и Кшись снова завертел головой – теперь уж пытаясь углядеть, кого поджидает залегший наверху стрелок. Было кого: позади шляхтичей выезжала на улицу горделивая процессия. Гарцевали кони в плюмажах, ровно и музыкально цокая по желтой плитке. Ехали красиво, как на параде, хотя порядка особого между всадниками не было: тот, кто ехал посредине, на самой разукрашенной лошади, то и дело склонялся к своим, шутил. А они и рады, болтают и по сторонам не смотрят...

А еще Кшись увидел, что впереди чересчур медленно и совсем некстати выбирается на мостовую тяжелая телега, груженая бочками и бутылями. Прямо наперерез.

Вдруг посреди беззаботной толпы они с Янеком оказались вдвоем. Замедлили шаг; Янек вытащил из-за пояса пистоль, Кшись рванул лук с плеча. Дальше все было быстро: крестьянин как-то неловко повернул, телега накренилась, бочки посыпались на мостовые, с хрустальным треском полетели вниз бутыли, заливая дорогу темной жижей. Всадникам пришлось сбавить ход. Остальное вовсе случилось в одно мгновение: тот, что был на крыше, натянул арбалет. Кшись натянул лук, но не успел: Янек поднял пистоль и рванувший оттуда луч света подкосил стрелка; тот рухнул, перекувырнувшись, а у Янека еще одним болтом сбило с шапки перо. Он метнулся к стене, и вслепую пустил еще луч; но тут уж взялись за дело опомнившиеся стражники. Сгрудились вокруг своего князя, стрелы сыпанули в небо - как странный дождь, идущий не вниз, а вверх. Янек, тяжело дыша, опустил пистоль, глянул быстро и виновато на Кшися: не ранен ли? Вспомнил, видно, что в прошлый раз из-за него другу досталось. Ну, хорошо, что вспомнил...

Толпу оттеснили, крестьянина с телеги содрали; кто-то из стражников рванулся по лестнице дома, с которого стреляли. Иван отстал, как назло, и Кшись перепугался: вот сейчас возьмут их вместе с разбойниками, сперва вздернут, а потом уж будут разбираться... И нужно ведь пану хорунжему во всякую стычку влезть!

А тот одно знает:

\- Вот так штука, - говорит. - Вот так штука мне досталась!

И пистоль поглаживает. А лицо - как у мальчишки, которого в том сластном ряду торговка леденцом угостила.

Вернулись стражники, притащили второго стрелка - удалось взять живым. Первого тоже притащили, за ноги. По всему горлу - красный вздувшийся ожог. У Кшися плечо заныло, будто о боли ему напомнили. Он разглядел обоих - и живого, и мертвого. Были на них остатки странной какой-то формы, с гербами, нашитыми на плечах. Не разбойники, видно, конфедераты...

Как он ни опасался, в полон их брать не стали. Вовсе наоборот: уцелевший всадник подъехал к ним, спешился, руки пожал. Немолодой, но тонкий, с французской аккуратной бородкой. По всему видно - из самых благородных, даже Янек перед ним сробел.

\- Спасибо, - искренне сказал благородный господин. - Кем бы вы ни были... Если б не вы и не ваше прекрасное оружие...

Повел рукой, унизанной кольцами.

\- Могу ли я узнать, как зовут моих спасителей?

\- Янек Стоцкий, герба Равич, хорунжий. А это Кшиштоф Боркус, мой товарищ.

Прежде Янек и не заговорил бы с человеком, если б тот ему раньше не представился. Но тут дело другое...

\- Я не знаю таких имен и титулов, но пользы с вас куда больше, чем с моей стражи... - говорит вроде обоим, а смотрит на Янека. - Так получилось, господа, что вы спасли короля этой несчастной земли...

Кшись так и замер, рот раскрыл. А Янек только брови нахмурил.

\- Чем же мне вам отплатить, господа?

И тут Кшиштоф невольно товарищем своим возгордился, потому что тот аж в сторону отступил.

\- А мы не за награду, - хмуро так. - Что не годится разбойникам на добрых людей среди бела дня нападать, это верно. А награда - ни при чем здесь, спасибо, ваша милость. Рады служить.

Тот сощурился:

\- Что ж, как скажете... Редко приходится видеть такое... благородство. Однако люди вы здесь новые, пришлые. Захотите в мою стражу - приходите. Буду рад.

Улыбнулся всеми зубами, кивнул охране. Те, смурные, живо выстроились, мертвеца с пленным на седла закинули - и понеслись по улице, только пыль за ними взметнулась.

И тут же посреди улицы вырос Иван.

\- Ну что? - спросил он у Янека. - Настрелялись, пан хороший?

Но тот ничего не ответил. Он глядел вслед уехавшему отряду, сведя брови, и мял в руке шапку со сбитым пером.

Это все подступало к горлу - будто в корчме, когда перепьешь. Раз сглотнешь, прогонишь, два - а под конец все равно выплеснется.

Вот и выплеснулось.

Устроились они в светлой комнате у какой-то местной вдовы. Причем денег она не взяла, все радовалась, всплескивая руками, что до нее путники снизошли. Вымылись, отоспались, поели; теперь Янек засел чистить зигмунтовку и пистоль, а Кшись сидел на подоконнике и городскую жизнь разглядывал.

И сказал в конце концов:

\- Я здесь хочу остаться.

Янек оборотился к нему, заморгал удивленно.

\- Как это?

\- Известно как. Как все остались. По домам давно сидят. Войта, небось, уже сына нянчит. Только мы как проклятые.

\- А я думал было, - сказал Янек будто бы своей пистоли, - что не так плохо нам с тобой в дороге.

\- Сам жаловался, что без седла не спится. Седла нет, коней потеряли. Одна сабля у тебя, шляхтич, осталась. Да эта вот штуковина... от лукавого.

\- Чего жаловаться? Мы с тобой люди служивые.

\- Я своей земле служить клялся. Так я за нее и... - он замолк и продолжил уж поспокойнее: - А тут - кому служить? Это ты, пан Стоцкий, по бабьим делам паладин... А я осесть хочу.

Мухи жужжали монотонно над остатками трапезы. В ближнем дворе всполошно раскудахталась курица - видно, собрались резать.

\- Когда Ивану скажем? - сухо спросил Янек.

\- А ты... - голос сорвался, ну точно у барышни. Кшись зло закашлялся в кулак.

\- Что ж мне, одному по дорогам околачиваться?

Кшись представил его одного в темнеющем лесу, на коварной тропке - и все, что собирался он сказать, так в горле и застыло.

\- А повоевать мы и здесь сможем. Хоть бы вот... к королю наняться. Приглашал ведь. Не последнее место - гвардия.

Он поднес лучемет к окну и вертел его, будто ожидал, что странный темный ствол вдруг заблестит на свету.

\- Что ж, - пробасил Иван, когда ему выложили новость. - Решили с дороги сойти, панове?  
\- Решили, - ответил ему почему-то Янек. И в глаза проводнику посмотрел. - Остальных ты раньше отпустил, а их вины было не меньше нашей. Или мы виру еще не выплатили? Девок тех освободили, княжича охранили, что еще?  
\- Вира, - Иван покачал головой и смачно сплюнул. - Дурнем ты родился, пан хорунжий, дурнем умер, дурнем и останешься.  
\- Да ты... - Янек от злости за саблю схватился, позабыв пистоль. Кшись его руку на рукоятке удержал, стиснул.  
\- Хотим остаться, - сказал он. - Другим ты вроде позволял.  
\- Разве я здесь позволяю? А... хозяин-барин. Город тут и верно славный, за постой с вас брать не будут, тут путникам не отказывают, и из под крова выгнать нельзя - несчастье будет. Только связались вот вы...  
\- С кем? - напряженно спросил Янек, руки с сабли так и не сняв.  
\- А что мне говорить. Вот пан Боркус тут расскажет... если надо будет. А может, и не понадобится.  
И совсем уж другим, мягким тоном спросил:  
\- Проводите меня?  
Провожать оказалось недалеко: несколько вливающихся друг в друга переулков, а за ними - маленькая площадь, мощеная такой же желтой плиткой, что и дорога к городу. Пусто, ни кошки, как утром в воскресенье. А ведь тут на службу божию не ходят вроде...  
И посреди площади - карусель.  
Точно такая, как они видели раньше: Кшись, кажется, даже узнал трещину на желтой верблюжьей морде. Проводник неохотно попрощался, поднялся по лесенке и оседлал блестевшего лаком черного коня.  
\- Ну... Бывайте, панове.  
Карусель дрогнула и сама собой поехала. У Янека губы шевельнулись:"Иисусе Боже" - хотя пора уж было привыкнуть. Заиграла тихая, дребезжащая музыка, и кони закрутились быстрее. Раз мелькнул перед ними Иван, два - и нету больше.  
\- Ну и все, - сказал Янек. - Пойдем уж, Кшись.  
Вышло, как в злой сказке - или в Евангелии, когда Петр три раза говорит "Отрекаюсь", и тотчас слышит, как поет петух. Стоило твердо сказать Ивану - да, остаюсь; да, здесь; да, нравится - как с города добрая пелена будто спала. Он оставался таким же тихим и уютным, но не хватало того легкого, радостного чувства - будто возвращаешься в детство - которое было у Кшися в первые дни. Он сперва не понимал, в чем дело, и потом только заметил.  
Смотреть на них с Янеком стали по-другому. Как в захваченных московитских городах. А то и вовсе не смотрели, как заслышат рядом – глаза долу, и будто глухие становятся.  
Вроде бы ничего плохого не сделали. Короля их спасли. Может, они Янекову пистоль так испугались? Немудрено, чертовщина ведь самая настоящая, только чувствовал Кшись, что не в этом дело.  
Он за эти несколько дней успел немного понять здешний мир. Благо говорили все по-понятному, не то, что в прежних... Храмов тут не было, к каким они с Янеком привыкли, вместо храмов - те самые мазанки, обязательно с зажженной свечкой - не дай Бог, странника пропустишь. Прогонять чужого со двора - страшный грех, а принять - счастье. И, Кшись смекал – путники тут вроде их честной компании, из одного мира в другой сигают. Не мир, а двор проходной. И детишек видно - с такой странной кожей, и волосами едва не всех радужных цветов, а у кого-то (креститься рука устала), кажется, и хвост. Ясно, что за детишки - а однако их и выделяли среди других, окружали почетом.  
Кшись сам с собой тихо повздыхал, ну да - каждому свой мир.  
И все же... если любили странников, отчего же так принимали их с Янеком?

Пан хорунжий прилетел из города точно как на крыльях. Заплясал по комнате, раскинув руки, чтоб Кшиштоф мог во всей роскоши увидеть его новое одеяние. Новые блестящие сапоги - после их-то, сношенных, вместо продырявленного жупана - новенькая котта, алый плащ такой, что и гетману коронному надеть не зазорно.  
\- Вот так, брат, - приобнял Кшися по старой привычке, - я теперь королевский гвардеец. А тебя тоже в гвардии ждут, пойдем, брат, вместе служить будем...  
\- Не пойду, - сказал тот хмуро. - И тебя не пущу. Не навоевался еще?  
Радость стекла с лица Янека, как вода. Он убрал руку, отошел в дальний угол.  
\- А когда бы мне было навоеваться?  
\- Не ходи, Янек, - сказал Кшись. - Не нравится мне твой король. Ты же слышал, что Иван говорил...  
\- Это с какой же радости я холопа слушать буду? Или ты не помнишь, куда он нас завел своими советами?  
\- Да подумай ты головой, пан хорунжий, не всегда ж саблей рубить! Вот смотри - город здесь странников почти святыми почитает, а на нас с тобой волками смотрят. Не потому ли, что ему тогда помогли? И эти... сам же видел. Барва на них была какая-то, и вроде гербы на рукавах. Попадешь между конфедерациями, как кур в ощип.  
\- Так и попаду - велико ли дело? Сам сказал: Речи не служить нам больше. А на чужой земле... Татарин ты, Кшись, неблагодарный. Ведь ради тебя ж остался...  
\- Да не хотел я, чтоб ты оставался! - едва не в голос завопил Кшись, точно баба базарная. - Нет моей мочи больше, понимаешь? Не могу я - вот так близко вроде, а ближе... нельзя, понимаешь ты это, хорунжий, нельзя!  
\- Ну да, - сказал враз заледеневший Янек. - Ты ж у нас на лягушке женишься.  
\- Может, и женюсь. А вы б, пан хорунжий, подумали б лучше. А то уже за плащик и доброе слово готовы хоть изменнику служить...  
\- Ты б за словами-то следил, - мигом вскипел Янек.  
\- А ты правда - воевать хочешь? Ты тропу ту помнишь, Янек? - напрямую спросил Кшись.  
Тот побелел: помнит.  
\- А теперь... обратно туда же.  
\- А что нам еще делать? Нас для этого растили... Ивана больше нет, кормить нас никто не будет. Или ты чем другим заняться предложишь? Может, вышивкой будешь зарабатывать, пани хорунжева? В белошвейки подашься?  
Кшиштоф вскочил. И понял: еще секунда - и договорятся они до непоправимого, и обратно уже не сойдутся.  
\- Бог с тобой, - сказал он тихо и бесцветно. - Иди куда хочешь.

Хоть город не очень привечал их с Янеком, по природе своей он был не из тех, что берегутся от чужаков и, чуть что, укрываются за стенами и молчат. Он привык быть открытым, и Кшись этой открытостью пользовался. Он бродил по базару, по тихим солнечным улочкам, обманчиво похожим на прибрежные - сердце всякий раз замирало в ожидании простора, будто за поворотом было море - но моря там не оказывалось. Сидел в трактире с кружкой шипучего напитка, глядел, как под вечер разноцветные детишки бегут зажигать свечи для путников.  
И на казнь успел попасть - вешали пособника тех самых разбойников. Не стал отводить глаз. Смотрел. Слушал.  
Город плохо умел хранить секреты и в конце концов выболтал: король здешний поторопился сесть на трон после смерти брата, законного короля Заречья. Брат тот умер слишком уж молодым и здоровым. А главное - осталась у покойного короля дочь, которой и следовало по праву надеть корону, только дочка та пропала, как в воду канула.  
Кшись потоптался да и пришел во дворец. Попросил разряженного гвардейца позвать Янека.  
\- Так это вам начальника, что ли? Эй, Марко, доложи капитану, тут по его душу пришли!  
Вот так взлетел, подумал Кшиштоф.  
Янек появился совсем прежним - только форма чужая. А лицо такое же закрытое, надменное - будто только повел их хоругвь на Московию. Будто и не было ничего, ни блужданий по болотам, ни навьего поля.  
Кшисю он обрадовался, разулыбался:  
\- Пришел-таки?  
Кшись не стал ходить вокруг да около и все ему тут же выложил. Что король Венчеслас не такой уж добрый и народ в повиновении держит страхом. А здесь к страху не привыкли и не любят: как бы чего не вышло.  
\- Ну а мне с этого что? Будто сам не знаешь, как народ болтать горазд.  
Кшись не знал, не умел сказать - как Янек может служить узурпатору после всего, что было. Иван наверняка будет недоволен... но Ивана они сами отослали, и где искать теперь?  
Выговорил он только одно - то, что больше всего тревожило:  
\- Янек... В следующий раз в тебя уже нарочно стрелять будут, а если ты стрелка не заметишь?  
Пан хорунжий нахмурился. Погладил прилаженный у пояса ствол.  
\- А сам-то ты, пан Боркус, не к конфедератам собрался? Иди, защищай страну от узурпатора, что ж ты...  
Кшись вспыхнул и ушел через золоченые дворцовые ворота, не оглянувшись. Вот и поговорили.  
Дома он вынул лягушку из туеска и долго разглядывал золотую полоску на склизкой голове. Принцесса Ясна, говорят, как в воду канула. А если не в воду, а в болото?  
"Берегись, поцелуешь - жениться придется. Такие законы".  
\- Ква, - сказала принцесса.  
Кшись скормил ей снятого со стенки паука и посадил обратно в туесок. И задумался до того, что не сразу услышал нарастающий на улице гул - недобрый, такого не ожидал он услышать в городе. Кшись встревожился, выбежал на улицу - и увидел, как заполняет улицы чужая армия. И как распахиваются окна и двери, и выбегают люди, радостные и злые, вооруженные чем попало. И бегут к площади, посреди которой пряничным домом возвышается дворец.  
\- Долой узурпатора! Долой!  
\- Слава доброму князю Богдану!  
\- Доло-о-о-о-о-ой!!!  
Тут и думать много не надо: дожидались иноземной помощи - и дождались наконец. И молчали. Выходит, город не так прост, и тайны хранит прекрасно...  
И теперь короля из дворца будут выкуривать.  
Тут Кшись сам припустил ко дворцу, так, что сердце закололо - лишь бы успеть раньше этих, лишь бы...  
Но когда он добрался до площади, там все заволкло дымом и пахло порохом, и солдаты в чужих мундирах осаждали ворота, а толпа их подпирала сзади. Напуганный Кшись попытался разглядеть за воротами знакомую фигуру, но не смог. Не хотелось драться за узурпатора, но что уж теперь. Пробрался поближе, натянул лук, надеясь положить хоть нескольких чужих солдат прежде, чем те доберутся до хорунжего. Но в толпе в этой, в суете, в дыму прицелиться не удалось, как следует - стрела миновала пришлого и, кажется, досталась кому-то из гвардейцев... Ах ты ж курва...  
Кто-то хлопнул Кшися по плечу:  
\- Молодец!  
А потом толпа подхватила его, стиснула, помяла и понесла.  
Кшись рвался сквозь толпу, пытался хотя бы освободить руки, чтоб стрелять; вытащил нож и схватился с кем-то, но тут, похоже, получил тяжелым по затылку – потому что когда пришел в себя, лежал на потемневшей плитке, и голова раскалывалась. Сумерки давно спустились, а дворец никто больше не защищал. Потом уж ему рассказали, что и слуги не все были довольны новым королем – они и открыли ворота армии князя Богдана.Что с самим королем стало, неизвестно – говорят, оборотился вороном да и улетел. А гвардейцев – тех, кто остался – повязали.  
Их провели по площади утром – из дворца к угрюмой башне, где были казематы.  
Пленники шли тихой безразличной вереницей; толпа особо не кричала и не плевалась, просто смотрела. И Кшись смотрел вместе со всеми, отчаянно щуря глаза, боясь увидеть и не увидеть. И заметил наконец знакомую фигуру, в порванном, заляпанном бурым плаще, но Янек не удостоил вниманием ни его, ни кого другого из толпы. Кшись глупо подумал, что виселицу сколачивать не понадобится – вот она, виселица, и еще повешенных королем Венчесласом не убрали оттуда...

Ничего неожиданного в подземельях не было. Промозгло, пахнет выгребной ямой, могилой и крысами. А охраняют хорошо, солдат в новых мундирах понаставили...  
Тюремщик сказал:  
\- Да я ж, господин хороший, если кто узнает...  
\- Я быстро, - сказал Кшись. Деньги он стражнику выложил последние. В одном Янек оказался прав - без Ивана кормить их некому.  
Остатки королевской гвардии не кричали, решетку не шатали и не требовали немедленно выпустить. Не от гордости, а потому, что побитые были и усталые, и смерть ожидать тяжко, а другого приговора им, ясно, не будет.  
Кшись поскользнулся на обломанной каменной ступеньке, влетел прямо в решетку.  
\- Пан хорунжий! Янек!  
И не узнал его сразу: кровяные разводы на лицах всех сделали одинаковыми. Даже повадки его горделивой не узнал, когда поднялся пан Стоцкий - одно плечо перекошено, и на спину будто что-то давит.  
Подошел:  
\- Кшись, что ж ты за глупый турок! Зачем, увидят же, вспомнят, что был со мной! Уйди от греха!  
\- Янек, - тихо сказал Кшись. - Как же ты это...  
На языке вертелось "что ж ты меня не послушал", но Кшись язык прикусил, пожалел друга. Тот стоял, уцепившись рукой за решетку, в прорехе котты на левом боку темнела запекшаяся кровь. Даже раны не перевязали, курвы. Янек заметил его взгляд и закрыл бок плащом.  
\- Чего теперь-то, - сказал он хмуро.  
Стражник с факелом замер прямо за спиной, и не отойдет же, пся крев... Зато так хорошо видно лицо хорунжего - и темная, глубокая ссадина на лбу.  
\- Янек, - зашептал Кшись умоляюще, - скажи им, что ты не знал, что ты с другой земли пришел... Они же тут почитают странников, им убить тебя - грех, я пойду к... к ним пойду, просить за тебя буду. Скажи, что не знал, кому идешь служить!  
\- Это что ж мне, отречься теперь? Хорош я буду, когда короля нет. И от этих отречься? Если я сам их за собой...  
Он просунул руку наружу, схватил Кшися за запястье.  
\- Поздно уже, брат, раньше надо было тебя слушать. Прав ты был, со всех сторон прав... А в этой штуке... в ней свет кончился, представляешь, пытаюсь выстрелить - и ничего! Пороху, что ли, недоложили... Так бы я им не дался.  
\- Ты же правда не знал, - отчаянно сказал Кшись. Об этих своих гвардейцах он думает, а о том, что Кшисю потом всю вечность по пустым дорогам бродить...  
\- Прости меня, - сказал Янек. Тюремщик за спиной начинал уже топтаться и кашлять. - Ты, Кшись, не вертись тут больше. И на площадь... не ходи завтра, нечего там. Лучше бы ты совсем из города ушел.  
Он прислонился головой к решетке - будто лбом ко лбу хотел прижаться, а вышло - ссадиной к железу, Янек охнул, но не двинулся. Так и стояли - глаза в глаза.  
\- Два раза не умирать, - сказал Янек. - Ты... не злись на меня за то дело, да, Кшисек?  
\- Если Ивана не найду, - резко сказал тот, - пойду к этому... новому королю. В ноги кинусь, пани хорунжевой не зазорно.  
\- Да у них и короля-то нет, беспорядок один, - вроде улыбнулся, а глаза тоскливые. - Разве что у лягушки своей помилование выпросишь.  
Его как ударило. Лягушка! А он и не подумал раньше, сидела себе в туеске, не квакала...  
Испугался: а если нет ее давно в туеске, и просить - не у кого?  
Тут и стражник голос подал:  
\- Пойдемте, господин хороший. Хватит уже.  
\- Ну, прощай. Помолись за меня, что ли, - Янек старался говорить ровно, но лицо у него было такое же, как тогда, под лунным светом - когда Кшись от него рванулся... Беззащитное.  
Кшиштоф взял его руку – теплую, твердую, знакомую. Белый выпуклый шрам от указательного пальца к большому, сбитые костяшки. И ладонь вся в мозолях – только приглядевшись, видишь, что кожа чуть светлее, а пальцы длиннее и тоньше, чем у Кшиштофа.  
Он стиснул пальцы Янека и прижался к костяшкам губами.  
\- Кшись...  
Но тот уже бежал вверх по склизким ступенькам.

На полу перед ним сидела, обхватив себя за острые коленки, совершенно голая девчонка. Даже расколдованная, она так сильно походила на лягушку, что Кшись испугался: а до конца ли она обернулась? Бледная с серым отливом кожа, зеленые глаза навыкате, огромный рот. На ногах пальцы растопырены и, кажется, даже перепонки между ними... Кшись разглядывать не стал, зарделся и отвернул лицо.  
Девчонка закашлялась, потом неуверенным хриплым голосом спросила:  
\- Это... как?  
Кшись торопливо сдернул с себя плащ и побыстрее, глядя в пол, обернул ей плечи.  
\- Заколдовали вас, паненка... ох, то бишь, ваше высочество, - сказал он и пожалел, что Янека нет рядом. Вот кто знает толк в целовании принцесс, а он, Кшись...  
\- Не помните?  
Говорили, что если прочно кого заколдовать, так у него потом память отшибает.  
\- Помню, - сказала она медленно, завертываясь в плащ. Волосы у нее были коротко острижены, может, из-за тяжелой болезни, а может... специально укоротили перед тем, как колдовать. Да и те, что остались, прилипли к черепу, обнажив торчащие уши. Что-то странное подкатило к сердцу шляхтича, то ли жалость, то ли нежность.  
\- Добрался, значит, до меня дядечка, - она облизнулась быстрым, неуловимым движением. - Ох, я б этого дядечку...  
Она поднялась, пошатываясь; шляхетское одеяние закрыло ее почти всю, только голые ноги переступали по полу. Похлопала себя ладонями по ушам, будто воду выбивала. Словила языком пролетающего мимо комара и спросила:  
\- А ты кто?  
\- Я... Кшиштоф Боркус, шляхтич, хоругви пана Стоцкого. А ты... принцесса Ясна?  
\- Какая уж я теперь принцесса. На троне-то, небось, дядечка.  
\- Свергли его. Недавно только. И в городе нехорошо, - сердце пронзило иглой страха, когда он вспомнил, как пленных гвардейцев вели по площади.  
\- Свергли, говоришь? - паненка подняла бровь, и в глазах засветилось искреннее любопытство. - Интересненько...  
Кшись набрался смелости, грудь сделал колесом и заявил:  
\- Вам, ваше высочество, надлежит трон занять. Законный.  
И не удержался, глянул таки ей на ноги. Точно, перепонки. Свят-свят...  
Девчонка пошлепала губами:  
\- Трон, говоришь? Ну, идем...  
Так они и вошли в остывающий после битвы город - Кшиштоф и его панна в видавшем виды плаще. Вокруг настороженная тишина, улицы пахли горячей кровью. Кшиштофу хотелось идти быстрее, но из-за девушки он не мог: она цеплялась за его руку и непрестанно вертела головой.  
\- Спасибо, что не стрелял, - сказала вдруг паненка.  
\- Хе?  
\- Полагается так-то стрелой в лягушку попасть. У тебя вон и лук хороший...  
\- Да что ж я, изверг какой?  
Девчонка пожала плечами:  
\- У меня мать так замуж выходила. Голова до конца жизни болела. Хорошо хоть, медик у короля был славный.  
Кшись счел за лучшее промолчать.  
У дворца толпа до сих пор не разошлась, ждала то ли казни «прежних», то ли, чтоб предъявили ей нового короля. Над площадью сгустилось молчание. Усталые люди, кто в крови, кто в копоти, сидели прямо на плитках. Все те же солдаты в синей форме и с оленем на штандартах выстроились тесной цепью вдоль ворот.  
\- Не пройдем. Выручайте, принцесса, знаете другой путь?  
Она задумалась на миг, кивнула и с неожиданной силой потянула Кшися за руку – туда, где за дворцом и рынком улицы мельчали и заплетались в лабиринт. По лабиринту этому принцесса тащила Кшися, не останавливаясь и не выдыхаясь, глядя прямо перед собой; несколько раз, когда Кшисю казалось, что они наконец заплутали и забрели прямо в тупик, она находила узкий и невидный проход и тянула его туда. И только выбравшись на самый конец города, на улицу, заросшую травой, из которых торчали только крыши лачуг, лягушка наконец остановилась.  
В одной из лачуг и оказался тайный ход. Продавали там травы и зелья, и стоял в домике чистый и резкий аптекарский запах. Принцесса сходу заколотила по прилавку, и, не дождавшись аптекаря, кинулась в угол, к тяжелому старому шкафу с двумя створками.  
\- Подсоби, рыцарь, двери открыть надо!  
Кшиштоф подошел, дернул дверь – как чугунная. Дернул еще – не подается, а замка на ней нет.  
\- Да что ж за чертовщина!  
Выбежал наконец хозяин, руки к небу воздел и раскричался, что ж мол, вы, окаянные, лавку мне разносите. Паненка к нему лицом обернулась – тот так и застыл.  
\- Принцесса... – на колени повалился. – Да как же это...  
\- А вот так. Пять лет на болоте, вот это как. Помоги шкаф открыть.  
\- Да разве ж мне его открывать, принцесса? – так с колен и не поднялся. – Сами знаете, только вы с батюшкой...  
Кшись представил за дверью Янека, измученного, в клетке этой с крысами... И врезал со всего маху по шкафу кулаком:  
\- Ах ты ж курва!  
Дверца щелкнула как-то жалобно – и отошла. Кшиштоф рванул ее на себя, не думая – и чуть не свалился в пустоту. Второй стенки у шкафа не было, вместо нее – ступеньки, уходящие вниз, и над ступеньками – тьма.  
Хозяин успел уже сбегать в глубь дома, и теперь совал принцессе одежду – не новую, слежавшуюся до ровных складок. Может, от покойной жены осталась – холщовая юбка, темная рубаха, платок на голову. На лягушке все это висело, пришлось подбирать рукава, стягивать рубаху перевязанным втрое поясом.  
\- Ну, - сказала принцесса, - идем домой.  
\- Постойте, - Кшись ее за руку схватил. – Ваше высо... Ваше величество. Я все для вас сделаю, скажете драться – буду драться, скажете жениться – тем более. Жизни за вас не пожалею, только исполните одну мою просьбу...  
\- Да ты не перепутал ли, рыцарь? – усмехнулась. – Просьбы – это к рыбкам. А не к лягушкам.  
\- Помилуйте гвардейцев вашего дяди. Они всего лишь службу несли, они же не знали, что вы заколдованы, откуда им было... Не дайте их казнить, Христом Богом прошу!  
\- Кем-кем просишь?  
Она посмотрела на Кшися насмешливо, как умеют смотреть бабы – с тайным знанием чего-то, ему недоступного.  
\- А зачем тебе гвардия? Может, и не гвардия, а гвардеец какой?  
\- Ваше величество, - голос срывается, становится почти шепотом, - они ведь вам зла не делали. Им сказали охранять – они охраняли, ведь люди подневольные. А теперь их всех на виселицу, за что?  
Принцесса снова взяла его за руку, цепкими, чуть влажными пальцами.  
\- Будь по-твоему. Пойдем.  
\- Жизнь моя теперь ваша, паненка, - серьезно сказал Кшись. – Вот что хотите, то и делайте.  
А про себя подумал: что от той жизни осталось...  
Она углядела что-то на потолке, потянулась, как младенец к игрушке. Кшись первым понял: подпрыгнул и сорвал с потолка клейкую ленту с замершими на ней мухами. И снова фонтаном под сердцем забила жалость.  
Ничего, паненка. Будет вам трон.  
Вышли из шкафа; факел бросал отблески на влажные каменные стены, огонь трепетал, показывая на стенах странных лохматых чудовищ.  
\- Говоришь, Богдана они позвали? – девчонка не выпускала руку Кшися, а в другой держала ленту с мухами. – Вот так так. Он меня замуж звал, Богдан.  
\- Не пошли?  
\- Не пошла. Дядечка помог, спровадил князя от дома. А потом сам подкатываться стал... Что ж они теперь, Богдана на трон хотят?  
\- На трон он сам хочет, - медленно сказал Кшись. – А они изменника сбросить желали. За батюшку вашего отомстить.  
Шли долго; за это время Кшисю сто раз успел померещиться ликующий крик толпы над головами: «Вешай! Вешай пособников узурпатора! Доло-о-ой!». Он все прибавлял шагу, и лягушка не отставала и даже не запыхалась.  
Наконец ход стал взбираться вверх, и они выбрались прямо в один из дворцовых коридоров. По счастью, там было пусто, и их не заметили.  
\- Вы вот что, паненка, - спохватился Кшись, - в таком виде к ним ведь не пойдете. – Сперва к вам надо, где ваша одежка... Да драгоценности фамильные наденьте, и побольше...  
Об оружии он не попросил, а надо бы – с луком тут не развернешься, а двумя ножами... Но ведь получится, что он королевскую саблю выманить хочет.  
Однако, когда принцесса появилась наконец из спальни, Кшиштоф понял, что оружия вовсе не понадобится. Вышла в хрусте и шелесте юбок, сразу став и шире, и выше, в корсете, слепящем драгоценными камнями. И всюду эти камни: в толстом колье на шее, в бесчисленных браслетах, унизавших руки, в перстнях и серьгах. Так блестят, что глазам больно. И глаза ее блестят не хуже камней, и вместо лягушачьей мордочки вдруг стал королевский лик.  
\- Годится, рыцарь?  
А Кшись онемел, только и смог, что руку ей подать.  
В коридорах драться не понадобилось. Солдаты только кланялись и жмурились, пораженные тем же блеском. Из зала – тронного, наверное, - к которому вел коридор с клетчатым полом – доносился шум, знакомый по сейму.  
Спорят. Короля выбирают. Только б успеть...  
Лишь у самых дверей с припечатанным над ними гербом девушка растерялась. Выступила вперед синяя стража.  
\- Дорогу Ясне, - отчеканил Кшись, - законной королеве Заречья. Дорогу!  
Видно, отчаяние дало ему силу: как по колдовству, стражники расступились, распахнулись перед ними двери.  
В зале и правда был сейм; трон пока пустовал, а вокруг – клубилось, волновалось, кричало. Кшись приметил: синих мундиров раза в три больше, чем потертой конфедератской формы. До трона далеко – придется пробиваться... Зато есть балкон, и до балкона ближе.  
Внимания на них никто сперва не обратил, и Кшись подумал было под шумок таки двигаться к трону, но лягушка застыла в дверях. Выпрямила спину пуще прежнего и не слишком громко сказала:  
\- А что ж это, князь Богдан, вы уже мое королевство делите?  
Шум прекратился – не сразу, с задержавшимися, не подобранными сразу хвостами разговоров и шепотков. Но прекратился. Теперь уж все смотрели на них, и князь Богдан, которого Кшись без труда угадал в широкоплечем воине, подпоясанном золотым кушаком, пошел к ним – медленно, будто зачарованный. Желваки двигались – будто он слова пережевывал, не зная, что сказать.  
\- Где же вы были, принцесса Ясна? – вымолвил он наконец.  
Вот сам и подписал... все, что можно, обрадовался Кшись. Сделал бы вид, что не узнал, так их, пожалуй, тут же скрутили бы. А теперь поздно – при всем сейме признал.  
А потом он увидел, какими глазами смотрит князь Богдан на его лягушку. Неужто и он так смотрел... Неудивительно, что Иван все понял.  
Князь шел-шел да и повалился на одно колено. Кшись почувствовал себя лишним.  
\- Я счастлив, - сказал Богдан, теребя висячий ус, - что вам, принцесса, помог, и от дяди вашего, изменника, страну освободил.  
Ясна снова кивнула. Но к трону повел ее Кшись. Повел, обмирая, как бы не понеслось по залу: «Я его знаю, он из тех, кто спасал узурпатора!»  
\- Я его знаю! – воскликнул кто-то из конфедератов. – Я его видел на площади, он наш, по гвардейцам стрелял!  
Неужто так без крови и обойдется? Кшись стиснул лягушке руку, шепнул:  
\- На балкон, Ваше величество...  
Вышли. Ясна перегнулась через перила. Те, кто ждал внизу, сперва ничего не поняли. Потом повскакали. Потом зашумели, ровно и радостно, как лес во время летнего дождя. Радость эта, искренняя, как радугой в воздухе засверкала – и видно было, что толпа уже забыла кровь и дым, и усталость.  
\- Королева Ясна! – кричали. – Короле-е-ева! Да здра-а-а-а...  
И ему, стоящему рядом, тоже радовались.

Пленных выпустили через два дня. Эти два дня Кшиштоф не отходил от лягушки. Пусть Богдан готов был отдать ей только что освобожденную страну с собственной душой впридачу – солдаты его были другого мнения. Кшись боялся отравленного напитка, случайной стрелы – а Ясна не боялась ничего, и на все смотрела с одинаковым живым интересом. Ночи Кшись тоже проводил у нее в спальне – правда, не на кровати, а в карауле у двери, но сплетникам этого хватило.  
Впрочем, сплетничать было не о чем. Будущая королева сама сказала двору:  
\- Это рыцарь Кшиштоф, мой спаситель и жених. Он меня из болота вытащил.  
Славный князь Богдан стоял как водой окаченный, усы совсем повисли.  
Теперь уж Янек пришел выкликать друга к воротам дворца. Вокруг все сбились с ног, готовясь к коронации, и на двух шляхтичей никто не смотрел. Пан хорунжий, слава Богу, успел перевязать рану, и ссадина на лбу чуть зажила.  
\- Спасибо тебе, Кшиштоф. Жизнь мне спас. Я твой должник.  
А сам глядит угрюмо, и больше – мимо Кшися.  
\- При чем тут долги? – на Кшиштофа с размаху налетела усталость, чуть с ног не сбив.  
Он вспомнил, как спали они с Янеком на привалах: тот голову на седло положит, а Кшиштоф – пану хорунжему на живот. Не знал своего счастья...  
В подземельях через решетку так ясно друг на друга смотрели - и слов не надо было. А теперь что-то крепче железных прутьев между ними встало.  
\- Женишься, - сказал Янек. – Значит, все правильно было. Не зря ты хотел остаться. Вот и ты свое нашел. А мне... дальше идти.  
Спохватился:  
\- Если отпустишь, конечно...  
\- Куда ж ты собрался? – Кшись будто одеревенел. Что ж он, не знал, что этим кончится? Янек гордый, помощи себе – не простит никому...  
\- Дальше по дороге, - Янек топтался на месте, будто уйти ему не терпелось. У Кшися внутри начала расползаться пустота, холодная, как дыхание навьей тропы. – Здесь мне искать нечего, сам понимаешь. Пистоль вот только отобрали, жалко...  
\- Ничего, - жестко сказал Кшиштоф. – Ты другую найдешь.  
\- Да пожалуй, что и найду, - выпрямился Янек. – Ну, бывай... король мой лягушачий...  
И каким-то прежним движением взлохматил ему волосы. Кшись прикрыл глаза, подался за ладонью.  
\- Что ж, и на свадьбу не останешься?  
Открыл бы глаза – увидел бы, как у хорунжего лицо кривится. А так только спокойный голос Янека услышал:  
\- Я на площади был, куда мы Ивана провожали. Карусель еще стоит, а сколько будет стоять – кто знает?  
Теплая ладонь соскользнула с лица, и говорить больше было нечего.

В этот раз на площади дети играли в салки, носились вокруг карусели, гомонили. Янек ругнулся про себя: лезь теперь на карусельную лошадку на глазах у малышни. "Плевать, - сказал себе, - плевать. Сяду и уж далеко отсюда буду, какое мне до тех детей дело?"  
По лестнице взлетел, не взбежал, да дёрнуло внутри что-то, шатнулся, оперся о столб. Странно так, будто под дых невидимый кулак ударил. Постоял Януш согнувшись, воздуха глотнул, отлепился от столба. Зло взяло на Кшися, на Ивана, на весь белый свет, сколько частей его ни есть за занавесочками.  
Вот, значит, как. Один ни убить, ни до места проводить не может, добрый такой, и царевича своего ему жаль, и врагов пожалел. А как сказал-то: портить создания Божии не хочет! До чёрта такую жалость. Второго бес попутал, а теперь, видать, распутал: невеста нашлась, всё как у людей, прилично. И невеста хороша: с титулом, с короной, теперь уж Кшись всем панам пан будет, захочет - сам кого угодно заставит лизать себе... сапоги. А кто он есть-то, Кшиштоф Боркус, без этой лягухи своей? Вот кто он против Януша Стоцкого, потомственного шляхтича герба Равич? Да тьфу!  
Подогревал злобу, кулаки сжимал, а всё равно не решался на облезлого деревянного зверя сесть. Заметил, что дети игру бросили и смотрят на него, хихикают. Тут уже Янек действительно разозлился, влез на лошадку в нелепых зелёных яблоках и выпрямил спину.  
\- Дядя! Дя-ядь! Она не поедет!  
\- Каруселя не поедет, она поломатая! - заголосили дети.  
"Ещё как поедет! А ну, давай!" - подумал и сжал коленями деревяшку.  
Карусель стояла себе, и лошадь не двигалась с места. Янек, уже плохо понимая, что делает, дал ей шенкеля. Дети уже громко смеялись.  
\- Дядька пьяный! Дядька пьяный! Деревянную лошадь понукает!  
Стоцкий чуть со стыда не сгорел. Явись сейчас Иван на площади - убил бы его Янек второй раз без зазрения совести. Соскочил на землю, бросился прочь с площади - дети от Янека врассыпную, а тому не до них. Пробежал по жёлтой дорожке, на повороте упёрся лбом в стену дома и стоял так, пока кровь не отлила от лица. А когда уже не стало ни стыда, ни злости, внутри будто завязалось всё тугим узлом. Янек губу закусил: нельзя плакать, нельзя, зазорно шляхтичу рыдать, как баба. Даже если из-за мужика, всё равно зазорно.  
Тут и понял, что не уйдёт. Один не сможет. Сам себя не отпустит.  
Вытер Янек лицо рукавом и пошёл обратно к дворцовым воротам - будь, что будет. Но как только дошёл до них, всю решимость растерял, смешался и медленно пошёл вдоль стены, в раздумьи кусая губы.

Кшиштоф бесстыдно удрал из дворца, из веселья и света – в тень. До свадьбы еще несколько дней, но славный народ Заречья гудит уже сейчас. Музыка отдавалась неприятным звоном в ушибленном затылке, лица все слились в одно, незнакомое. Шепотки и слухи обвивались вокруг Кшися, словно ленты; и едва не задушили, хотя в общем двор относился к нему по-доброму. Светлый рыцарь, Спаситель из болот. Кшись удрал.  
И стоял, подняв голову к черному небу и горящим окнам, одинокий от чужого веселья. Сейчас бы в дорогу; идти, наступая в следы Янека, и горя не знать. И сладкую воду глотать из Ивановой баклажки...  
\- Кто за тобой? – густой спокойный голос из темноты.  
Прежде, чем сообразил – уже развернулся, саблю выхватил. Новенькую саблю, здешний оружейник по руке сделал...  
\- Я драться с тобой не хочу, - сказал князь Богдан. – Странника убивать... Я хочу, чтоб ты сказал: кто за тобой. Кто в королевстве останется, когда я своих уведу.  
Кшись закашлялся, саблю опустил.  
\- Кто б ни остались, все свои, - сказал он хмуро. – А не из чужого княжества за куском земли пришли.  
\- А ты зачем пришел? – Богдан сузил хитроватые глаза. – За троном? Сказку услышал и подумал – дай, мол, по болотам пошурую, может, счастье улыбнется?  
\- Взял бы ты, князь, этот трон, - в сердцах сказал Кшись, - да и...  
Тут Богдан раскатисто захохотал.  
\- Ну, рыцарь, так с троном нельзя... И все-таки... Я после свадьбы сторожевым псом у вас не буду. А у тебя какое войско?  
\- Заречное.  
\- Что от него осталось, от заречного... Кого Венчеслас друг на друга натравил, кто сбежал. И тебе они станут ли подчиняться?  
Кшись отошел, уселся на скамейку со львиными головами по бокам. От усталости никак не отделаться, стоять и то утомляется, а как совсем недавно по болотам скакал...  
\- Скажи честно, тебе королевство нужно или королева?  
\- Это королевству я нужен. Я еще с ее покойным батюшкой сговаривался. Какие войска есть – все ее будут. С дядей я расплевался, это верно. Но врагом Заречью не был и не стану, без меня хватает...  
\- С отцом сговаривался... А Ясну-то спрашивал, добрый князь?  
\- От как же, - послышался насмешливый голос за спинами. Обернулись – стоит за их спинами, в неподобающем королеве наряде: в штанах, все той же рубахе с поясом, и волосы ежиком – ни дать ни взять казачок. – Кто ж когда нас спрашивает.  
Богдан напрягся весь, даже косичка вверх дернулась.  
\- Я просил, - тихо. – Как приклеенный за тобой ходил, принцесса, каждую секунду просил... А ты не слышала.  
Она молчала. Поймала язычком припозднившегося комара.  
\- Хочешь – и сейчас попрошу! Хочешь?  
\- Вот что, - не выдержал Кшись. – Бог с ней, с этой сказкой, и с правилами ее. Князь Богдан прав, паненка. Рыцарь болотный из меня хороший, а принц никакой.  
Лягушка подошла к нему совсем близко. Мягкие руки обвили Кшисеву шею.  
\- Что, по гвардейцу своему скучаешь?  
Мягкие губы коснулись его губ.  
Забирай поцелуй, понял Кшись.  
Теперь квиты.  
«Я же потом всю жизнь жалеть буду...»  
\- Иди, рыцарь, - сказала она. – Если мы законы нарушаем, так все равно нас судьба сведет обратно. А может, и не станет.  
Кшись так и остался сидеть на скамейке, глядя, как Ясна с Богданом идут вдоль по аллее. Князь взял ее под руку и вел медленно – видно, не желал, чтоб прогулка скоро кончалась. Кшись снова почувствовал себя одиноким, но по-другому.  
Иди, рыцарь... А куда идти ему теперь, где искать пана хорунжего?  
Только подумал об этом, как увидел: ведут Стоцкого двое по аллее. Вскочил, не стал дожидаться, пока ближе подойдут.  
\- Вот, ваша милость, вокруг стен ходил, что-то высматривал, - сказал синий гвардеец. – И не успокоятся ведь. Куда его - обратно в каземат?  
\- Не надо, - тихо сказал Кшиштоф. Гвардеец развел руками и растворился в темноте вместе с товарищем.  
\- Слава Иисусу, - чинно поздоровался хорунжий.  
\- Во веки веков, - настороженно отозвался Кшись. – Ты чего ж вернулся?  
\- Надул меня москаль со своей каруселью, вот и вернулся. А у вас, гляжу я, тут гулянья... Как тебя и звать прикажешь теперь? Я совсем огрубел, без этикета обращаюсь... Ваша милость иль все ж ваше величество?  
\- Дурак, - сказал Кшиштоф.  
\- Ничего себе титул.  
\- Все лучше, чем пани хорунжева.  
\- Понятно, - сказал Янек.- Кшись, мне уйти?  
Он даже подумал. Секунду, наверное. Потом сгреб его в объятия, уткнулся носом в жупан.  
\- А ты мне снился опять, - Янек гладил его по спине.  
\- С крыльями?  
\- Не-а. Только шрамы от крыльев остались. Вот тут, - он провел костяшками пальцев рядом с левой лопаткой. Кшиштоф вздрогнул. - И вот тут... Отвалились крылья...  
\- Ага. И нимб отпал.  
\- Дурень ты. Не могу я без тебя уйти, Кшись. Дорога не отпускает. Потому что вместе мы, нельзя нам по одному, понимаешь?  
Тот вздрогнул, когда Янек начал целовать его – неумело, потому что до него целовал только баб, - в губы, в лоб, в глаза, колясь усами и шепча неразборчивое.  
\- Пойдем, - через комок в горле выговорил Кшиштоф, - пойдем вместе...

Они шли, держась за руки – никого уже не стесняясь. Все равно на дороге пусто, а дорога сама по себе стала ровной, широкой, едва не удобнее, чем в городе. Янек от бодрости даже песню затянул, напугав ранних птиц. Меж деревьями по краям дороги повис мягкий туман, им навстречу из-за горизонта выкатывалось солнце. Тепло было и беззаботно, как в детстве.  
\- Хорошо...  
\- Ага, - сказал Кшись. Без Ивана, наверное, занавесок им больше не найти; но зачем теперь другие миры? И этого хватит.  
Видно, сглазил. Нельзя на таких дорогах спотыкаться и оглядываться, они для того, чтоб идти вперед. А тут Янек споткнулся на ровном месте, а Кшись обернулся зачем-то - и уже глянь, а мир другой.  
И тропа другая. Покрытая чем-то серым, твердым. И небо стало низким и темным, как потолок. Солнце пропало.  
\- Кур-рва мать, - звонко сказал хорунжий. Посмотрел на Кшиштофа новым своим, потеплевшим взглядом. Справимся, мол, только ты от меня не отходи.  
Не отойду. Теперь уж – до конца...  
\- Вот вам и занавесочка, - сказал Янек вслух часа два спустя, когда путь сузился, изогнулся, и шли они почти по зарослям. Даже деревья здесь были сизые, крючковатые, с серым налетом на листьях. А меж деревьями попадались камни, стоящие торчком, будто надгробные, и пару раз Кшисю даже казалось, что он видит надписи и вот-вот прочтет. И все место было, как погост, так что совсем не прошеные мысли стали лезть в голову. Ожог заныл, да и у Янека, судя по поджатым губам, болела рана; в конце концов выбрали место почище и присели отдохнуть. Кшись положил голову хорунжему на плечо и стал представлять, что за чудища выйдут на дорогу, когда кончился день.  
\- Возьми, - толкнул его Янек, протягивая фляжку. Глоток горячительного помог, серый день чуть посветлел – но ненадолго. А потом шляхтичи услышали шаги. Кто-то шел по зарослям, не таясь, ступая тяжело. Не животное – человек. Янек прижал палец к губам и осторожно поднялся, вытащив зигмунтовку, Кшись – за ним. Меж деревьев блеснули вдруг ярко-желтые глаза, будто рысьи. Вот и чудище, тоскливо подумал Кшись.  
А потом выломился к ним из кустарника высокий желтоглазый человек в пятнистой форме и странного вида кирасе. В руках – такой же пистоль, как у Янека был, только еще длинее. Из тех, с «чертовщины», и как он здесь оказался?  
Желтоглазый поглядел на их костерок и ткнул стволом в Янека, пролаял что-то на своем языке. Хорунжий не двинулся.  
Этого не хватало, чтоб их обоих из этой пистоли... Кшись изготовился – выбить у него оружие из рук, пока тот на Янека смотрит...  
\- Стой, - сказал хорунжий. Он глядел чужаку в глаза, как охотник смотрел бы на рысь. – Дай мою фляжку, Кшись. Осторожно...  
Тот, подивившись, нашарил и отдал..  
\- Он ранен, не видишь? – Янек едва шевелил губами, все не отрывая глаз от чужака. Взял фляжку левой рукой, протянул вперед.  
\- Ну что? – спокойно. – Драться будешь или выпьешь?  
И, будто отвечая на вопрос, которого наверняка не понял, солдат качнулся и уронил пистоль в траву. Взял флягу и несколькими жадными глотками все и дохлебал. Видно, голова у него закружилась с непривычки: он странно повел вокруг себя руками, а потом рухнул на траву, да так и сидел, скрючившись, остановившимся желтым взглядом упершись в огонь.  
\- Он как мы тогда, - шепнул Кшись. – На болоте...  
Только этот вдобавок был ранен. Кираса с одного боку вплавилась прямо в мясо. Где его так? И как это их опять свело в одном мире?  
Янек хотел было поглядеть ожог, но желтоглазый застонал почти по-человечески. Да и что с этим ожогом тут сделаешь? Маслом мазать, вот правда что. И трав никаких не найдешь – это вот, в серой плесени, брать нельзя.  
\- Как это нас с ним опять свело? – покачал головой Янек. Солдат, похоже, решил, что вопрос – ему; а может, просто выпитое в голову ударило, потому что он вдруг дернулся и стал торопливо что-то объяснять. Руками изобразил что-то вроде птицы, потом увидел, что шляхтичи его не понимают – и уронил руки.  
\- Курва, - снова сказал Янек. – В том-то мире все понятно было.  
Чужак повздыхал, а потом, морщась и шипя, зашарил под кирасой. Вытянул какую-то плоскую штуку, поколдовал над ней – и штука вдруг засветилась, и нарисовалась на ней картинка.  
\- Тьфу, ворожба!  
Картинка ожила: был там город, куда они провожали княжича, и сам княжич был со своей сойкой. Сидел на бортике фонтана и болтал ногами. Птица кружилась над ним, то отлетала подальше, то возвращалась и садилась на плечо. А потом колдовская штука показала им солдата – похожего, в такой же кирасе – ради забавы поднявшего ствол и прицелившегося в сойку.  
Княжич это заметил. И нет, чтоб притихнуть и не привлекать к себе внимания – нет, прямо с того места, где сидел, кинулся на солдата. От сойки отвлек – но желтоглазый, прищурившись, навел пистоль на мальчишку. Кшись обмер, хоть была это всего картинка. Но выстрелить в ребенка солдат не успел. Пошатнулся и упал, и на странном ведьмином блюдце засветились испуганно глаза их гостя. А потом картинка погасла.  
\- Вот, значит, как. Княжича спас. А его, потом, видно, свои же...  
Солдат не отвечал уже. Головой в колени ткнулся: то ли от выпивки сомлел, то ли от раны.  
Надо было уходить. Кшись знал, будто кто нашептал ему: нельзя тут раненому оставаться, долго не протянет, и появится в здешней землей еще один камень. Да и им с Янеком здесь делать нечего...  
Желтоглазого сперва тащил Янек, ругая на чем свет стоит все миры, Сусанина, чертовщину, соек и почему-то – оставшегося в забытой дали пана полковника. После солдат очнулся и какое-то время шел сам – только очень медленно и все время держась за кирасу. А потом ноги у него подломились, и пришлось Кшисю волочить его на спине. И вышло, что снова идут за Янеком, как тогда...  
\- В болота заведешь, - пробормотал он, тяжело дыша.  
\- В болота и веду, - сказал хорунжий серьезно. Губы сжались плотно, будто что-то видел он свое впереди. А и верно – стало влажнее, и комары пошли тучами. Кшиштоф с сожалением вспомнил лягушку – вот бы где ей раздолье...  
\- Ты что это, пан хорунжий, - крикнул он Янеку, - утопить нас вздумал?  
Тот остановился, оглядывая лес, будто полководец, собравшийся давать битву.  
\- Вот здесь, - сказал он. – Верно, Кшись?  
И Кшись, только сейчас все поняв, опустил раненого на землю и сказал:  
\- Здесь.  
Никто из них не знал, что дальше делать. И Янек мордой своей уверенной его больше не проведет. Разве в самом деле Ивана дождаться...  
\- И правда что, пришел бы, забрал его. Он ведь такой же, как мы, от себя бежит.  
\- От чего ты бежал? – тихо спросил Кшись, присев на поваленное дерево. Раньше б и не подумал такое спрашивать, а теперь все можно.  
\- От отца, - подумав, сказал Янек. – От того, что не нужен никому. Да если подумать, у нас вся хоругвь такая была: кто от судьи, кто от жены... А ты, пан Боркус... от чего бежал, на то и набежал.  
Кшиштоф в первый раз не стал возражать. Он оглядывался, надеясь увидеть, как в тот раз, за деревьями костерок. Чтоб они могли раненого Сусанину препоручить.  
И поблагодарить.  
Приглядывался – и верно увидел рыжее, только не огонь это был, а лисий хвост.  
\- Эй, пане Стоцкий...  
Лиска высунула морду: мол, видели? – и затрусила прочь.  
\- Эй, паненка, подождите! – закричал Янек. Пожалев Кшися, снова подхватил раненого, и вместе они кинулись за оборотницей – прочь из этого мира.

А в новом мире был солнечный свет, чистое безбрежное небо и, насколько хватало глаз – ржаное поле. Переливались на солнце, колыхались под ветром налитые колосья с богатыми темными зернами. Кое-где через желтизну проклевывались алые маки. И бежала вдоль полей дорога, такая знакомая, будто оба они по ней привыкли ездить домой..  
Шляхтичи и сказать ничего не могли, только замерли благоговейно. Даже раненый пришел в себя, сел и уставился на поле. Августовское солнце грело плечи, палило носы. А вдали два коня терпеливо щипали траву с обочины, и Кшись мог побожиться, что один из них – Орлик.  
\- Там Орлик! – заорал он счастливо, потому что от одного вида этого простора хотелось кричать. – Эге-гей!  
Хотел было уже побежать к коню, но оглянулся на Янека.  
\- Смотри, как все просто, - сказал. – А мы-то с тобой...  
И внезапно оба показались себе такими смешными, что расхохотались в голос, хлопали себя по коленям и угощали друг друга шутливыми тумаками. И так заразительно смеялись, что даже раненый солдат, ничего не понимая, разулыбался; а шляхтичи повалились в рожь, покатились, утопая в ней и хохоча. И в конце концов замерли, обнявшись, притиснувшись друг другу; и стали такими серьезными как никогда прежде. И только бесконечное небо, ярко-голубое, как детский карандаш, видело, что там между ними было дальше.

**Эпилог**

Зима холодной выдалась, люди тут и там жаловались на то, что в трубах вода замерзает, а властям хоть бы что. Вот уже и март два дня как наступил, а холода всё длятся. Вновь обвиняли во всех бедах москвичей, развратную молодёжь, отделившихся соседей, вражеских диверсантов и лиц нетрадиционной ориентации. Последние две категории, судя по словам в очереди за билетами на автобус, и наслали на страну лютый холод, а так же все неприятности, с ним связанные. Вот и воду в радиаторах заморозили наверняка они, поэтому из города до села Сусанино на утро рейсов нет.  
Пожилой мужчина вздохнул, поправил лямку рюкзака, отошёл от билетной кассы и сунул деньги в карман камуфляжных брюк. Внимательно оглядел сапоги, будто боялся, что они внезапно запросили каши, поправил шапку и медленно, мерно пошёл к выходу на платформы. Таксист, молодой кавказец, который, видимо, защитил радиатор от диверсантов и тех самых лиц, схватил мужчину за рукав.  
\- Да-а Сусанино!  
\- Оторвёшь ведь, - спокойно, даже весело, бросил ему мужчина.  
Таксист рукав отпустил, но повторил своё.  
\- А-а! - мужик махнул рукой. - Так дойду. Не боись, не замёрзну. - и подмигнул ошлевшему кавказцу.  
И дошёл, в пути нахлобучивая то и дело формовку поглубже, поругиваясь на бестолковые модные шапки, насвистывая под нос - только не до села дошёл, а до холма, куда в тёплое время водят туристов - панораму болот показывать. Тех самых, исторических.  
Теперь там ещё одна достопримечательность появилась - базальтовый камень с надписью.  
\- Гляди, здоровенный какой! - поразился мужчина, похлопал по камню легко, будто по конскому крупу, погладил. Провёл рукавицей по надписи, счищая наледь. - "И-ван Су-са-нин"... Правильно всё. Шестьсот тринадцатый от Рождества Христова... От время летит, а!  
И привалившись к камню плечом, огляделся вокруг, нескладно запел себе под нос. Разглядел вдали крошечную, будто игрушечную, машинку: ползла, ползла по дороге и встала. Мужчина хмыкнул, снова надвинул формовку на лоб и зашагал к серебристому автомобилю, присматриваясь, прикидывая, подсчитывая что-то своё в уме, и всё так же напевая под нос: "Дороги мои, дороги! Выносили ноги, помогали боги..."  
Серые унылые тучи натужились и выплюнули на костромскую землю мелкий, колючий снег.


End file.
